Toothless Who - Season 3
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: After the events of Season 2, Toothless and Hiccup meet again, and both are then thrown into a new war, the Berkians vs Drago Bludvist and Grimmel the Grisely. Lives will be shattered, friendships tested, and the world will never be the same again.
1. Ep 1: The Dragon's Calling

**Hey everyone! WE'RE BACK! And this time, we have a big new season for you all! This season is pretty big, and will change this series of fanfics FOREVER, and by the end of it you will be crying, so prepare your tissue boxes.**

 **This season is going to incorporate HTTYD2, and try to incorporate HTTYD The Hidden World as best as possible with the details we have of the new film. Characters will return, characters will be introduced, characters WILL die.**

 **Currently, Draconicbeing2.0 and I are thinking of doing sorta MASSIVE uploads, where we'll just upload a ton of episodes all at once, mainly in big segments. Currently its just an idea, but if it comes true, here's the list.**

 **Segment one: Episodes 2, 3, 4, and 5.**  
 **Segment two: Episodes 6, 7, 8, and 9.**  
 **Segment three: Episodes 10, 11, 12, and 13.**

 **So NOW! With ALL of that out of the way! Let's GET RIGHT INTO EPISODE 1 "THE DRAGONS CALLING"!**

* * *

For the first week, he didn't miss Toothless. For the second week, he wished Toothless was with him. And six weeks later, he wanted Toothless to come back.

So, Hiccup sat in his bed, his phone laying on his chest and ringing. He took in a shuddering breath and looked out his bedroom window to see Terrible Terrors flying and the sun shining.

And then the phone went to voicemail again, and Hiccup hung up with a sigh. Why wasn't Toothless answering? He had promised...

And then Hiccup realized just how low his battery was, and he turned his phone off to save power. He knew he could only call Toothless one more time before his phone died...and Berk didn't exactly have any outlets to charge the phones.

He would have to use that one call only if absolutely needed.

* * *

He hadn't seen Toothless, or heard Toothless's voice, or even get a message from the Dragon in two months, and he was starting to get extremely worried.

What if Toothless died? What if he went into some adventure and died because no one was there to help him escape or survive? Hiccup knew he could never live with himself if Toothless died.

So, he went hunting in the woods with Inferno. Well, he says hunting, but all he really does is walk to the cove, lay down were Toothless liked to normally sleep, rest for a bit, and then head home.

Except for today, he got his timing a bit wrong and ended up resting past sunset, meaning that a bunch of creatures came out a night. Wolves, hunting Dragons, even the remains of some Daleks...

Hiccup was walking back to the village, using Inferno as a light source so he didn't trip and fall flat on his face. And then something SLAMMED into him from behind and he hit the floor with a THUMP.

He grabbed Inferno and turned upside-down just in time to block an attack from an angry wolf. He then used his prosthetic to kick the wolf off him.

"Ahh!" Hiccup said and then used Inferno to light up the surrounding area, seeing multiple wolves coming towards him with a hungry glare.

And then the single worst bit of bad luck struck him, and Inferno ran out of fuel. And all the extra fuel was back at his house in the village.

Hiccup dropped Inferno and scrambled in pulling out his phone. He turned the device on and instantly called Toothless.

"Please, pick up. Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up," Hiccup said multiple times and the phone went to voicemail before the device went dead.

"Oh Thor," Hiccup said and dropped the phone, the device hitting the ground with a crack as the screen was wrecked.

And then a wolf launched at him, and he covered his face with his arms with a cry. And then, he got the single best piece of luck in history.

The TARDIS rematerilized around him just before the wolf could get to him, and he found himself standing in the TARDIS interior, which was the same as before, except the console now had the addition of a few new levers, a Sonic charging slot, a second monitor, and a phone attached to one of the control panels.

Hiccup looked around and spotted Toothless standing around twenty feet away, but Toothless was not wearing his normal clothes.

He was wearing a v-neck dark green dragon shirt, a bandolier going from his shoulder to his hip-wings, a dark green bow tie, and a dusty black leather jacket.

"Hiccup..." Toothless mumbled, and Hiccup noted how Toothless sounded older...and more mature. Toothless then grabbed the dematerialization lever and pulled it, the TARDIS taking off.

Toothless quickly flew the TARDIS back to the village, and landed just inside Hiccup's house. Hiccup grabbed Inferno off the floor of the TARDIS and he turned to Toothless.

"So, home again...I guess this is...farewell...again," Toothless said and Hiccup shook his head while walking over to the dragon.

"No way, bud. You're coming with me, out there, now," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed while shrugged.

"Do I really have to? Can't I just stay in the TARDIS, or something?" Toothless asked and Hiccup shook his head.

"I have not seen you in two months, and I think I'd like to spend some time with my brother, who is a part of my family," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed while pulling a lever, the TARDIS engines revving down.

"Alright, fine," Toothless said and they quickly exited the TARDIS, to find it daylight outside and everyone panicking.

"Hiccup! HICCUP!" Stoick yelled outside and Hiccup glared at Toothless.

"How far did you overshoot it?" Hiccup asked and Toothless used his paw to rub the back of his neck.

"Two days. But I swear it's only been 39 hours!" Toothless said and raised two paws in self-defense. They quickly went down the stairs and outside to find everyone looking around.

"Hiccup! Where the hell did you go? And...oh..." Stoick said as he spotted Toothless, and realized what happened.

"Let me guess; TARDIS troubles?" Gobber said as he walked up and Toothless shrugged while rolling his eyes, Hiccup scratching Toothless's neck.

"You have no idea. The TARDIS is being very weird lately. Such as, it seems I cannot get the TARDIS to break free from this timezone and planet. It seems to only want to rematerialize somewhere on Earth around this time of year," Toothless said and then went into a list of TARDIS troubles.

"The shields seem to flicker sometimes when the TARDIS is locked on to certain times and places, and sometimes the shields go down completely and have to be completely rebooted," Toothless said and then continued.

"Also, the engines sometimes phase in and out of synch, causing a slower or faster materialization. And it even sometimes causes the TARDIS to fail in taking off," Toothless said and Gobber shrugged.

"Maybe I could take a look at it for you," Gobber suggested and Toothless shrugged.

"I highly doubt a meatheaded Viking from an age before electricity could fix an alien space-time ship from the far, far, far future, but whatever. Have a go at it," Toothless said and gave Gobber one of his many spare TARDIS keys.

"Maybe I'll even fix that, what's it called?" Gobber asked and Toothless rolled his eyes. Oh, he felt so out of place.

"The Chameleon Circuit. If it was functioning the TARDIS's exterior could change to blend in with whatever timezone the TARDIS lands. Such as, if it was functioning it would probably be a Viking house or food cart or something," Toothless explained and Gobber nodded.

"I'll see if I can fix it for you," Gobber said and Toothless actually shook his head with a slight rumble.

"Nah, leave it. I like the Police Box exterior," Toothless said and Gobber nodded before walking off. Hiccup and Toothless quickly walked up to the Great Hall, which was pretty much empty as everyone was busy and didn't have the time to eat.

They both sat down and started eating, Hiccup eating some cooked fish and Toothless a mix of raw fish and cooked mutton.

"What happened to your other clothes?" Hiccup asked the question he had been waiting to ask for so long, and Toothless blinked for a few moments, terrible memories resurfacing.

"Um, they got stolen by a statue. Don't ask," Toothless said and Hiccup shrugged while taking a bite from a piece of cooked fish.

"That sucks. I liked the other one. It just suited you," Hiccup said and Toothless scoffed after swallowing down a piece of mutton.

"And these don't?" Toothless said and Hiccup shrugged.

"They're okay, I just liked the other ones more," Hiccup said and then had one question he dreaded asking because he had a feeling the answer would break his heart.

"How long have you been traveling alone, or was there someone else traveling with you..." Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head, closing his eyes to hide the tears.

"No. There was never anyone else," Toothless said and Hiccup took in a sharp breath.

"How long?" Hiccup asked and Toothless growled.

"We shouldn't talk about..." Toothless started and Hiccup forced harder.

"How. Long?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed, looking away to hide his ashamed face.

"Thirty-nine years, seven months, and six days," Toothless finally answered, and Hiccup took a step back in shock. His heart skipped three whole beats and his breathing growed deeper.

"W-What?" Hiccup asked as a tear slid down his face, and Toothless sighed.

"I last saw you thirty-nine years ago. I always meant to return...I just...I got some things wrong. I got people killed and two people committed suicide because of my massive screw up. I couldn't stand to see your face when I told you...cause I knew it would hurt," Toothless said and Hiccup took in a shuddering breath.

"I believe I could have coped..." Hiccup said and Toothless took in a deep, shuttering breath.

"No. I thought it would hurt me...and I was right..." Toothless whispered under his breath, really hoping Hiccup wouldn't hear. But Hiccup did and hugged the dragon.

"Toothless...I am so...so sorry," Hiccup mumbled and Toothless whined while hugging Hiccup back.

"Me too..." Toothless said quietly and they continued hugging for a while until they both decided to continue talking.

"So, how does being fifty-eight years old feel?" Hiccup asked and Toothless groaned in annoyance.

"It is really annoying, considering that if I wasn't a Time Lord I would probably feel even older and my limbs would probably ache. Night Furies live for one-hundred twenty-five to one-hundred fifty years. Time Lords? They live for millenniums, if they use their regenerations sparingly and wisely," Toothless said and Hiccup had another question.

"Have you used any of your regenerations?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head.

"No, surprisingly. I've managed to keep myself out of dangerous situations for the last thirty-nine years. Well, most of the time," Toothless said and Hiccup chuckled sadly.

"I've missed your sarcasm," Hiccup said and Toothless smirked, but Hiccup had one other question.

"Did you miss me? Did you miss me, or Astrid, or Berk?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded slowly.

"Every day for thirty-nine years I thought about Berk," Toothless said and Hiccup smirked.

"Well, you're gonna be seeing a lot of Berk from now on. You think I'm letting you run off again?" Hiccup said and Toothless smirked, a bit happier.

"The only way that TARDIS is leaving Berk is if you're in it, and if your not, that TARDIS stays here," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded. They quickly got up and ran back to the Haddock household and into the TARDIS.

"OKAY GOBBER?!" Toothless yelled and Gobber nodded from beneath the TARDIS floor grating, lying next to some circuitry.

"Hello, Toothless. I've been trying to fix your TARDIS, but I can't understand this one component," Gobber said and held up a small gray cylinder.

"Ah! That's a Thermo-Coupling. Just put it back where it was," Toothless said and Gobber nodded. Toothless then started messing around with the TARDIS console when someone knocked on the door.

Hiccup opened it and Astrid walked inside, looking around to see if anything changed.

"Ah, see your back, Toothless. Guess you and I'll have to brawl to the death for Hiccup's affection," Astrid said jokingly and Toothless shrugged with a smirk.

"You don't stand a chance," Toothless said and pulled a few levers on the TARDIS console and the engines phased a tiny bit.

"Hiccup, can you get down there and help Gobber?" Toothless said and Hiccup nodded before Toothless started whispering in his ear.

"And make sure he doesn't damage my TARDIS. It's not that I don't trust him, it's just that he knows absolutely nothing about time-space engineering," Toothless whispered and Hiccup nodded before climbing under the floor grating.

A few minutes later and Toothless had the TARDIS ready to take off.

"Ok, let's do a short five minute hop into the future, and land just outside Gobber's forge," Toothless said and pulled the dematerialization lever.

* * *

The TARDIS rematerialized in the middle of a huge forest on the mainland, and Toothless opened the TARDIS doors with a sigh.

"Nearly," Toothless mumbled and went back over to the TARDIS console.

"Is Berk out there?" Astrid asked and Toothless just shook his head while pulling a lever, as Hiccup and Gobber worked endlessly to keep the engines stable.

"Close. Well, I say close, but I mean relatively close. It's the same timezone, just wrong space coordinate," Toothless said and then growled at the TARDIS console.

"You're doing this deliberately, aren't you?" Toothless said to the console, and Hiccup glared at him.

"If you're talking about me, I know nothing about flying the TARDIS," Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"I was talking to the TARDIS, because this is our ninth attempt!" Toothless exclaimed and pulled the dematerialization lever, and the TARDIS took off.

"Ok, how about for lucky tenth attempt?" Toothless said and everyone shrugged, and then the engines stopped and all the lights went out.

"What the heck just happened?" Astrid asked and Toothless growled while looking shocked.

"GOBBER! HICCUP! DID YOU DROP A THERMO-COUPLING?" Toothless roared and the two of them made an 'ehhh' sound while tilting their hands.

"Ah ha! How did you do that? I told you very specifically to not drop the Thermo-Couplings!" Toothless said and Astrid realized the problem.

"Ah, Toothless? It might be our fault," Astrid said and Toothless glared at her.

"How is it our fault?" Toothless asked and Astrid sighed.

"Because of Gobber and my husband, your mesh floor, you having no pants and me having a skirt," Astrid said and Toothless was confused for three moments before glaring at Hiccup and Gobber.

"Oh, you two!" Toothless said and the two of them just looked embarrassed.

"Sorry," Hiccup muttered and Toothless rolled his eyes while pulling a lever.

"I swear, you humans are weird," Toothless said sarcastically and then pressed a button.

"Okay. The TARDIS has locked onto the safest space available and materialized there," Toothless said and managed to restart the lights, and when they all looked around they were shocked.

The TARDIS exterior had materialized within the TARDIS interior, meaning that the TARDIS had rematerialized inside itself.

"Toothless, what's happened?" Hiccup asked after climbing out from under the grating, Gobber following.

"The TARDIS has rematerialized within the safest spot available, and said spot just so happens to be inside itself," Toothless said while slowly approaching the box.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Gobber asked and Toothless got sarcastic.

"Take a guess?" Toothless said and Gobber shook his head.

"No?" Gobber said and Toothless nodded while laying his paw on the TARDIS exterior doors.

"That's the correct answer..." Toothless said and Hiccup got worried.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shrugged.

"I have absolutely no idea," Toothless said and unlocked the TARDIS exterior, the interior doors unlocking at the same time. He walked through the exterior doors and came out the interior doors.

"Okay. That is weird and freaky," Hiccup said as Toothless stuck his paw through the interior doors, and the paw came out the exterior doors.

"That is actually pretty cool," Gobber said and Toothless rolled his eyes sarcastically. He walked through the interior doors and came out the exterior doors.

"Oh, glad to know you're entertained Gobber, now that we're stuck here for all eternity. At least you won't be bored," Toothless said and Hiccup started panicking.

"Wait! WE'RE STUCK?!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless shrugged.

"The inside of the TARDIS is now drawn to the outside of the TARDIS, worse than a time loop...a space loop. Nothing can ever enter or leave this ship ever again," Toothless said and then the interior doors opened, and a second Hiccup came out from them.

All four looked at the second Hiccup, Toothless having the biggest 'What The Heck' face anyone had and will `ever have.

"Okay kids. This is where it gets complicated," Hiccup-2 said and Toothless was still shocked.

"Who the heck are you?" Hiccup-1 asked quietly and slowly approached Hiccup-2.

"I'm you, from your future," Hiccup-2 said and Toothless approached him quickly.

"Tell me exactly what's happened," Toothless asked and Hiccup-2 answered instantly.

"Well, the exterior shell of the TARDIS has drifted forwards in time. Now if you enter the Police Box, you'll end up in the console room a tiny bit in the past," Hiccup-2 said and Hiccup-1 was confused.

"I don't understand," Hiccup-1 said and Hiccup-2 shrugged.

"Me neither," Hiccup-2 said and Hiccup-1 was confused.

"But you just said it!" Hiccup-1 said and Hiccup-2 shrugged.

"No, I'm just repeating it. I remembered what I heard myself saying when I was standing where you are now, and I'm just repeating it. And I'm repeating this, and this, and this," Hiccup-2 said and Hiccup-1 was still confused.

"Okay. When does this Hiccup step into the Police Box? We need to maintain the timeline," Toothless asked and Hiccup-2 nodded.

"As soon as he slaps Gobber," Hiccup-2 said and Hiccup-1 nodded.

"Okay," Hiccup-1 said and Gobber shook his head.

"Ahh, no. Why do I get slapped?" Gobber asked and Toothless growled.

"Because we have to stick to the established chain of events. One wrong mistake and the whole timeline could collapse. We'd end up with two Hiccup Haddock's forever, and THEN what would we do?" Toothless said and Gobber turned to Astrid and Hiccup for approval.

"Ah!" Hiccup-1 said and slapped Gobber, picking up on what Gobber wanted.

"Ok, you! INTO THE POLICE BOX!" Toothless roared and Hiccup-1 walked over to the Police Box, before glancing at Hiccup-2.

"Do I really look like that?" Hiccup-1 asked and Hiccup-2 smirked.

"Yeah, yeah we do," Hiccup-2 said and Hiccup-1 smirked.

"Thank you for your compliment," Hiccup-1 said and Hiccup-2 smirked back again.

"I betted you would," Hiccup-2 said and Toothless groaned while rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Ah, this is how the world ends. Hiccup flirting with himself. True love at last...Oh, sorry Astrid," Toothless said and Astrid just stared at the two Hiccups, multiple things going through her head.

"Absolutely no problems at all," Astrid said and Hiccup-1 went into the Police Box.

"So, is that it? Is everything okay now?" Hiccup-2, or Hiccup, said and Toothless was still pondering everything.

"No. We're still trapped in the TARDIS," Toothless said and then a second Hiccup, Astrid, and Gobber all came out from the TARDIS interior doors.

"What are you doing?" Toothless asked and Hiccup-2 (Is it Hiccup-3?) shrugged.

"You told us to get in the Police Box. Well, from our point of view you just told us to get in the Police Box, but from yours, you're about to tell us to get into the Police Box," Hiccup-2 said and Hiccup-1 was shocked.

"Do I have to remember all of that?" Hiccup-1 asked and Hiccup-2 shrugged.

"It sort of just...comes naturally," Hiccup-2 said and then both Hiccups said hi and waved to each other.

"Oh, hey! Stop that! You three, into the Police Box you go!" Toothless said and Hiccup-1, Astrid-1, and Gobber-1 all went into the Police Box.

"So what now?" Hiccup-2, or Hiccup, said and moved forward, but Toothless growled.

"No! Don't move. Stay where you are," Toothless said and started messing around with the TARDIS console.

"What are you doing?" Astrid-2, or Astrid, asked and Toothless growled while shaking his head.

"I'm setting up a controlled temporal implosion, as it's the only way to reset the TARDIS. But if I DON'T find the exact lever to control said implosion, we're all gonna die," Toothless said while trying to find the lever, and then had an idea.

"You don't know which lever?" Gobber-2, or Gobber, asked and Toothless stopped moving around, staring at the interior doors.

"No...but I'm about to find out..." Toothless said and then Toothless-2 came through the doors with a smirk.

"The wibbly lever!" Toothless-2 yelled and Toothless-1 smirked while pulling said lever.

"THE WIBBLY LEVER! Thank you," Toothless-1 said and went into the Police Box, and then the Police Box dematerialized with the normal groaning and wheezing noise.

Toothless-2, or Toothless, walked over to the gang and smiled.

"Ah, good. The TARDIS is back in normal flight and no longer inside itself, and no longer at the risk of localized time field about to implode and rip a hole in all causality. But just in case, Astrid, put on some pants," Toothless said and walked over to the TARDIS console.

"What about you?" Astrid asked curiously and Toothless shrugged.

"I don't need pants. I'm a Night Fury; we don't have those things that you humans have," Toothless said and sat down, staring at the TARDIS monitor.

"Then how do you go to the bathroom? Or mate for that matter?" Gobber asked and Toothless sighed.

"Explaining all this is boring, but I'll satisfy your curiosity about my biology. I don't know how Night Furies mate. I think it has something to do with fire, I have no clue. Also, Night Furies do not need to use the bathroom at all because we have a special type of digestive system that breaks down food into basic oxygen particles to be exhaled through the mouth," Toothless explained and then Hiccup nodded as he finally realized something.

"No wonder your breath always stinks like fish. But if you don't need to go to the bathroom, why do you have around thirty bathrooms in the TARDIS?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shrugged.

"It's called being polite. I mean, what if you have guests over and they need to use the bathroom but OOPS, you didn't install one because you yourself didn't need one?" Toothless said and hit the rematerialization lever, and the TARDIS shakily rematerialized.

"Ok, let's hope the tenth times a charm," Toothless said and walked completely out the TARDIS doors to find himself in a forest.

"Wrong Island, but we're close! Still in the Archipelago, just off by a few...hundred miles..." Toothless said and then six Dragon Hunters swarmed him and held a knife to his throat.

"Is this how you treat all your visitors, or just me?" Toothless asked and the Dragon Hunters only growled.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Astrid**  
 **Gobber**  
 **Stoick**  
 **Wolves (1-5)**  
 **Dragon Hunters (1-6)**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN "THE WARLORD OF THE WEST"**


	2. Ep 2: The Warlord of the West

**Here is Episode 2! Sorry for the wait, but here it is!**

 **I've also decided to do away with the segements idea, as it was not helping but only causing problems (Such as, strict deadlines and very short writing periods, which meant very small episodes that don't have much of a plot). But anyway's! Here is Episode 2!**

* * *

"Move, you big beast," A Dragon Hunter said and Toothless slowly walked away from the TARDIS.

"I heard you talking to your little friends. Call them out," A Dragon Hunter said and Toothless sighed.

"Alright, but I'm gonna warn you, they smell like they haven't showered in weeks, and one of them *COUGH* Gobber *COUGH* is a peeping tom!" Toothless said and then walked over to the TARDIS doors, the knife still against his throat.

"Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber, get your butts out here!" Toothless said and all three piled out of the TARDIS, and one of the Dragon Hunters came up with a scoff.

"And just WHO are they? And who are you?" The Dragon Hunter asked and Toothless went into lie mode.

"I'm John Smith, the one-legged one is called the Tickle Torturer, the girl is called Mrs. Robinson, and the big two-limbed one is called Mr. Peeper," Toothless said and all three of them shook their heads at Toothless.

"We hate you so much..." The three of them lied, and Toothless smirked.

"No you don't," Toothless said and then turned back to the situation at hand.

"Alright, so what the heck do you want with us?" Toothless said and a Dragon Hunter snarled.

"We only want you, dragon. As for the others, they might as well be shot," The Dragon Hunter said and a couple of hunters grabbed their crossbows and aimed them at Hiccup, Astrid, and Gobber.

Toothless then chuckled and pulled a small, button-like device out from his pocket.

"Do you see that blue box over there? It's a TARDIS," Toothless said and all the Dragon Hunters took a step back.

"And you see this button in my paw? It's the TARDIS self-destruct, installed it years ago, just in case. Shoot my friends, TARDIS goes bang bang, this island goes BOOM!" Toothless said and the Dragon Hunters growled.

"Your lying, Night Lord," One Dragon Hunter said and Toothless took in a sharp breath.

"So you've heard of me, then?" Toothless asked and the Dragon Hunters scoffed.

"You're our master's main target. He wants you," One of the Hunters said and Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm flattered, but go back to your master and tell him I will not be seeing him," Toothless said and a Dragon Hunter stole the button out of Toothless's paw and pressed it..and nothing happened.

"You lied," The Dragon Hunter said and stomped on the button until it broke into pieces.

"It was a clever lie!" Toothless said while taking a step back, only for a knife to go immidietly under his throat.

"And now, you will meet our master, Drago Bludvist!" One Hunter said and hit Toothless over the head with the blunt end of an axe, and he fell unconscious, the last sounds hitting his ears being the screams of Hiccup, Astrid, and even Gobber.

* * *

Toothless woke up with a groan to find himself squeezed in a very small cell. He blinked a couple of times before jolting upright and banging his head on the metal bars.

"Ow..." Toothless moaned and barely managed to use his paw to rub his aching head. And then he felt three separate masses moving around him, and he managed to angle his head to see Hiccup being practically crushed beneath him, Astrid lying on his back, and Gobber by his tail.

"Sorry, Hiccup," Toothless said and managed to stand up a tiny bit, no longer squishing Hiccup beneath him.

"Yeah, thanks, that helps so much..." Hiccup moaned and then coughed. They all looked around the very, very tiny cell, and Toothless groaned.

"What is it with Dragon Hunters and their very small cages?" Toothless moaned and shifted, trying to get to his pockets.

"Toothless, what are you doing, ow! You're CRUSHING ME!" Hiccup said and pushed against Toothless's side, while Toothless tried to reach into his pocket. But he stopped when Hiccup said that.

"Sorry, I just need to get into my pocket; my Sonic Screwdriver is in there," Toothless said and then sighed.

"Okay, I can't reach my pocket without crushing Hiccup, so someone else is gonna have to get my Sonic. The only one who can reach my pocket is Hiccup," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed before maneuvering himself underneath Toothless's belly and onto the other side of the Dragon.

He quickly reached into Toothless's coat pocket and searched around for the Sonic Screwdriver, and he pulled out a huge, big red friendly button.

"Nope, not it," Hiccup said and stuck his hand in again, and he managed to pull out a bag of jelly babies.

"Not it either," Hiccup mumbled and continued searching for around ten minutes before finally finding the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Here you go, bud. I just have one question; how do you fit that much stuff in your pocket?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shrugged.

"Easy; it's bigger on the inside," Toothless said and managed to use his nimble claws to activate the device, unlocking the cage.

All four of them fell right out of the cage and onto the hard wooden deck of a ship; Toothless managed to regain his balance and looked at the other three.

"All of you, up and adam. We need to get out of here as fast as possible," Toothless said and they quickly start running down the halls of the Dragon Hunter ship.

Eventually, they made it to a huge wooden door at the top of a flight of stairs; they had searched the entire ship and found no TARDIS.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna get out there and stealthily sneak our way off the ship, and then I'll construct a raft out of trees and vines to get us back to the TARDIS," Toothless said and all three nodded.

They burst out onto deck only to find crossbows pointed right at them, and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"Ok, scratch that previous plan. Here is a new plan...RUN!" Toothless roared and they ran, crossbow bolts hitting the spots where they had just been standing.

They almost made it off the ship, but a bola wrapped around Hiccup and Astrid, knocking them to the floor. Toothless ran back and grabbed the two of them, and then he turned to Gobber.

"Run! I got them!" Toothless roared and Gobber nodded sadly before running. He saw straight through Toothless's lie.

Around ten seconds later, and a bola found its way onto Toothless and he roared while collapsing to the deck.

Three Dragon Hunters came up, chuckling. One of them kicked Toothless on the snout, and he snarled.

"Impressive. We thought it would've taken you a tiny bit longer to break out. And now, it's time for you to meet our wonderful master, Drago Bludvist, the hero of the west," One of the Dragon Hunters said and they quickly led a tied up Toothless, Hiccup, and Astrid to the front of the ship.

And there stood a man wearing armor, a metal arm, and a cloak of black dragon skin. The man turned to Toothless while grabbing a bullhook.

The man then started roaring while swinging his bullhook around in the air, and Toothless just looked unimpressed.

"Seriously? If you think that's gonna scare me, then we're gonna be here for a very long time," Toothless said while Hiccup and Astrid felt a twinge of fear go down there spines.

"Hmm, seems my normal methods aren't going to break this beast in," Drago said in a deep voice and then turned to a Dragon Hunter standing nearby.

"Get the eels, blue oliander, and the Dragon Root poison ready for later," Drago said and the Dragon Hunter nodded before running off.

Drago then stepped forward and grabbed onto Toothless's head forcibly, forcing Toothless to look straight into the evil, unfeeling eyes of Drago Bludvist.

"One day you will belong to me, and when that day comes I will RULE the Dragons," Drago said with a snarl, and Toothless just took in a deep breath, keeping his cool.

"And that's gonna take a VERY long time," Toothless said while growling, and Drago hit Toothless so hard he swore he was gonna need to regenerate.

"YOU WILL SUBMIT!" Drago roared and Toothless snarled while struggling a tiny bit.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with," Toothless said and Drago laughed, actually laughed!

"Oh, but I think I do...Toothless the Night Fury, or Night Lord as you've come to call yourself," Drago said and Toothless snarled, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh, you know my name. Great, nice. But then you should know, I am a Night Fury and a Time Lord, and Night Furies are very resistant to being enslaved," Toothless said and Drago laughed.

"Oh really? Is that what your 'family' thought when I killed them?" Drago said and showed off his black dragon skin cloak...black skin...

"You're a monster...a devil from HELL!" Toothless roared as he realized just what Dragon that skin belonged to, and Drago laughed madly.

"No, I only see one devil here, a devil which I will control," Drago said and then hit Toothless right in the side with his bullhook, causing the Dragon to hiss in pain.

"Didn't like that, did you? And now, to make sure there aren't anymore attempts to escape..." Drago said and took the Sonic Screwdriver, before smashing it to bits with a steel block.

Then, Drago emptied all of Toothless's pockets, which took a little while considering that they are bigger on the inside.

"You will be my slave...Night Lord," Drago said and spat right in Toothless's face, and the dragon growled.

"Never...I will NEVER be your slave..." Toothless said and Drago laughed while walking away.

"We shall see, dragon," Drago said and then Toothless was knocked out again by a nearby Dragon Hunter.

* * *

Six months, six whole months was how long they had been there, and even now Toothless was still unbreakable.

Hiccup had been the first to submit to Drago's rule, which took around three or four months. Astrid submitted right after, especially after Drago threatened to remove Hiccup's other leg.

But nothing was breaking the Night Lord; in fact, he was only getting more determined and unbreakable with every beating and passing day.

Drago walked into Toothless's cell, the Dragon being hung up on the wall by chains. Toothless's clothes were dirty and torn in multiple spots, and his bow tie was completely missing.

He had small scars going from the tip of his snout, all the way to the tip of his one remaining flesh tail fin.

"SUBMIT TO MY RULE!" Drago roared and used his bullhook to stab Toothless in one of his four legs.

"Go to hell," Toothless muttered and Drago growled.

"Sir, it may be time we accept that this dragon is just not enslavable," A nearby Dragon Hunter said and Drago walked over to him with a snarl.

"I WILL DECIDE WHAT CAN AND CAN NOT BE ENSLAVED! Now, it's THAT time. I need memories," Drago said and the Dragon Hunter looked nervous.

"Sir, please, pick someone else. I'm just a simple slave; my memories won't help...please!" The Hunter yelled and then a bright blue light came from the hunter and entered a device on Drago's wrist.

The device pulsated and kept glowing, seemingly tapping into Drago's thoughts.

"Good. Now, you will be of no more use," Drago said and the Hunter was terrified as Drago snapped his neck.

"You're...a monster..." Toothless said between deep breaths, as his stomach growled from starvation and his muscles ached.

"No. I am the GOD of ALL DRAGONS!" Drago yelled and Toothless smirked.

"You know, a long time ago I met someone who called himself the god of all Daleks. You remind me of him, a false god," Toothless said and Drago hit him right in the stomach, and Toothless just took in a sharp deep breath.

"You will submit to your God, and I am your God," Drago said and walked off to go work on other things.

* * *

Two months later, and Toothless had a plan. To be fair, it was stupid and most likely wouldn't work, but that's how all his plans went.

He had learned that Drago's device, the one on his wrist, allowed him to mind control all the dragons that he enslaves, but it requires memories to power its core, memories of enslavement to keep the wheel turning.

Toothless was still in his cell. He was practically on the line between regenerating or making a recovery. He was starved so much that you could see his organs through his body, and his body barely worked at all.

"This dragon is not able to be enslaved, so let's just let it die. It'll give me some fun to watch the last Night Fury die," Drago said and walked off, while Toothless chuckled.

"Well, that's gonna take a long time, Time Lords take forever to die, and even then, I'll still regenerate. And last time I checked, I still have all twelve of my regenerations, so we'll be here a while. You're...no hero...you're a warlord..." Toothless said and as soon as Drago was gone, he started struggling weakly against the chains.

And then he slipped right out from them. He was now so skinny that his paws and neck didn't fit in the chains anymore, and he could just slip right out from them.

He managed to gain his balance and barely make it to the cell door; he opened the door and managed to crawl his way down the hall.

His clothing was practically gone; the only thing left on him was his dragon-sized shirt. His jacket, bandolier, and his bow tie were all gone thanks to Drago.

He crawled down the hall, using all his strength to make it to an empty workshop. He shut the door quietly and he locked it with his claws.

"First things first...food," Toothless said and crawled his way over to a basket of fish lying in one corner of the room. He used his claws to make short work of the basket.

He quickly gulped down each and every single fish, before making his way over to a mirror; he looked at himself and then chuckled.

"Might as well go back to basics," Toothless said and used his claw to cut his dirty and torn shirt off his weak body.

He took in a deep breath and he started sneaking down the halls of the ship, making his way to the front where Drago sat on his throne of gold and dragon scales.

Toothless crawled up to the highest platform he could manage, and he looked straight at Drago with a burning hatred. Drago had been the one who killed his family...

Toothless took in a deep breath and closed his eyes before revealing himself.

"How did the Night Fury get out!?" Drago yelled and all the Dragon Hunters looked on confused. Meanwhile, Toothless just coughed loudly.

"Ahem, I think you'll like what I have to say next...so you better sit down and fuel your little device, otherwise your gonna have a lot of angry dragons on your hands," Toothless said and Drago growled while standing up.

"Then I'll just take YOUR memories! I bet you've got some that will fuel my control for years," Drago said and activated the device, an orange glowing stream of energy coming from Toothless and entering the device.

And then all the dragons start singing in a sad sort of way, expressing their want to be free, their want to fly. They did this every day, at the same hour all at the same time.

"Do you hear them? All the dragons you've caged and ripped from the sky...can you hear them singing?" Toothless said and took in a sharp breath.

"Oh, you like to think you're a god. But you're not a god; you're just a bad man eaten out with jealousy and envy AND LONGING for the lives of others. You feed on them. On the memory of love and loss and birth and death AND JOY and SORROW! You turn every happy memory into a dark day," Toothless said and took in a shuttering breath.

"So, come on, then. Take mine. Take my memories. But I hope you've got a big appetite, because I have lived a long life and I have seen a few things," Toothless said and grunted in pain.

"I walked away...from the last Great Dragon War. I marked the passing of the Night Furies and the Time Lords! I saw the birth of the universe and I watched as time ran out...moment by moment until nothing remained. NO TIME! No SPACE! JUST ME! I've walked between the universes in places where no one could ever live!" Toothless yelled and nearly collapsed from pain.

"And I've watched lives freeze, and creations burn. I've seen THINGS YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE! I have LOST THINGS that you WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND! And I know things, secrets that must never be told, knowledge that must NEVER be spoken. KNOWLEDGE THAT WILL MAKE MEN LIKE YOU BURN! So COME ON THEN! TAKE IT! TAKE IT ALL! HAVE IT!" Toothless roared at the top of his lungs, and he collapsed onto the ground as the light beam faded.

Drago's wrist-mounted device sparked and then exploded in a small fireball, burning Drago's arm a tiny bit. Drago snarled and watched as every dragon broke free from his control.

"NO!" Drago roared and grabbed a spear, and he threw it right at Toothless. And Toothless looked up just in time to watch as the spear quickly flew towards him, except he was not able to get out of the way.

His life flashed before his eyes, and he closed his eyes and waiting...only for something to slam into him and push him out of the way.

Toothless opened his eyes and found Hiccup and Astrid standing next to him, helping him up.

"Come on, brother. This is no place to die," Hiccup said as he and Astrid helped the Night Lord stand.

"Great, Hiccup's quoting movies. Now the world's gonna end," Toothless mumbled sarcastically as they made their way to a nearby emergency ship.

Toothless just stumbled onboard, and he coughed weakly as Hiccup and Astrid jumped onboard after him. They cut the ropes and the ship quickly went into the water, and they started steering it in the direction Drago's ships had been coming from.

"I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL KILL YOU NIGHT LORD! I PROMISE THAT ON THE DARKEST DAY, I WILL KILL YOU!" Drago roared as the small ship sailed away. There was no way Drago could follow them. He had thousands of angry, screaming dragons to deal with.

* * *

After the last of the angry Dragons had been dealt with, Drago was not angry. He was ENRAGED. He stepped up to Eret and a few other dragon hunters.

"We will find the Night Lord, and kill him. We will coat his home in fire, and make sure his death is painful and drawn out," Drago said and Eret had a question.

"What about that Dragon Rider? The one who keeps freeing all the dragons we get?" Eret asked and Drago scoffed.

"She is of no concern. The Night Lord is now our main target an enemy," Drago said and then realized what he had to do.

"Contact Crossbow. Tell him of the situation and tell him I want to meet," Drago said and Eret nodded before running off. The madmen used weapon code names in case of emergency.

* * *

Toothless, Hiccup, and Astrid all approached the vine-covered TARDIS. Toothless walked forward weakly and sighed, laying his paw on the door.

"Lost my key...sorry," Toothless said and then the door unlocked and cracked open slightly. Toothless smirked and pushed the doors open.

They went inside, and slowly but surely the lights and console all reactivated. Toothless looked around and then pulled a lever, setting the TARDIS into flight.

Toothless ran deeper into the TARDIS, going to take a shower and getting a lot to eat. Hiccup and Astrid waited for the dragon to return, and when he did he had a ton of clothing on.

"Ummm, the black leather looks too much like Night Fury skin for my comfort, so bye bye leather jacket," Toothless said and threw the leather jacket onto the floor.

He quickly put on a dark gray dragon-sized shirt, with a dragon-sized button-up vest. He then got himself a dark red bow tie and a bandolier going from his shoulder to his hip-wings.

He then searched through the pile of clothes until he found a dark red velvet dragon-sized coat. He put the coat on and purred while looking at himself.

"This will do," Toothless said and then walked up to the upper deck of the TARDIS console room; he searched around for a spare TARDIS key and found one hiding in a roundel.

He then turned to go down the stairs when the console hummed and a Sonic Screwdriver materialized, looking just like the old one. It flew through the air, and Toothless managed to catch it.

He activated it, and it pulsated with its usual whirling noise. He stuck the device in his pocket and went down the stairs, piloting the TARDIS.

"So, home then?" Toothless asked and Hiccup got worried.

"What about Gobber?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shrugged while pulling a lever.

"Gobber's probably on Berk, or he's off doing something on his own. But he's most likely fine. He's Gobber. Now, Berk," Toothless said and hit the rematerialization lever, and the TARDIS rematerialized somewhere.

They went outside and found themselves standing in a stone cavern with ice on the walls. Toothless looked around and was confused, and then sighed.

"Great, forgot the TARDIS is STILL acting up," Toothless said and then watched as a huge four-winged dragon landed right in front of them, and a creature wearing some form of make-shift armor climbed off the dragon.

"Ok...this is new," Toothless said and the creature tilted its head at the two humans and the dragon.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Astrid**  
 **Drago**  
 **Eret**  
 **Dragon Hunters (1-6) (7-100)**  
 **Gobber**  
 **Mysterious Four-Winged Dragon**  
 **Mysterious Rider**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN "THE DRAGON'S MOTHER"**


	3. Ep 3: The Dragon's Mother

**Hey guys! Here's Episode 3! This one was done alongside Episode 2 so it was ready to upload at the same time as Episode 2. Now, I don't think I have really got much to say besides that, so lets get right into EPISODE 3!**

* * *

Toothless, Hiccup, and Astrid all stepped out of the TARDIS and slowly moved towards the mysterious creature and the dragon. The TARDIS doors slammed shut with the TARDIS making a metallic warbling noise.

"Who are you?" Toothless asked while fanning out his wings a tiny bit, protecting Hiccup and Astrid, just in case.

The mysterious creature just continued staring at them, in curiosity or shock, Toothless couldn't tell. The creature then looked between Hiccup, and then at Toothless, then back at Hiccup, and then back at Toothless.

"Could it really be...after all these years..." The creature, a woman, said, her voice sounding eerily familiar to both Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless took in a sharp breath.

"Who are you? Should I know you?" Toothless asked as he felt a chill go down his spine. Something felt wrong but yet strangely right.

"No...you and Hiccup only met me once...but a mother, doesn't, forget," The person said and took off her mask, and both Hiccup and Toothless gapped in shock as they stared at Valka.

Toothless literally could not comprehend what was going on, and Hiccup was flabbergasted, while Astrid was just confused.

"Come," Valka said and quickly ran off, the four-winged dragon following her. Around ten seconds later, Toothless managed to start following Valka in a confused state.

"I don't understand. How are you alive? I mean, it's nice that you're alive, but you died! That Stormcutter picked you up and carried you off. EVERYONE including me thought that you were eaten by..." Hiccup started ranting as all of them went through some small rock caves.

They eventually made it into a huge cavern, bigger than three villages, containing waterfalls, hot springs, and thousands of thousands of Dragons all flying and nesting and sleeping and having fun.

Toothless and Hiccup both looked around for Valka, and found her sitting on a Stormcutter up high. Valka then slid down the Stormcutter's wing and started approaching them slowly.

"Ok, Valka, PLEASE explain how you're alive before my brain explodes," Toothless said and HIccup nodded in agreement.

"Yes, please explain. No one wants to see his brain explode..." Hiccup said and Valka took in a slight deep breath.

"Oh, Cloudjumper would never harm me. He was just frightened and took me by accident," Valka explained and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"Ok, so, let's just do a fifty questions thing here. Do you remember me?" Toothless asked and Valka nodded.

"Yes, I can remember two different timelines. One where Hiccup stopped Cloudjumper from taking me, and one where he didn't. All my memories from around then are fuzzy, but I can remember most, if not all, of it," Valka explained and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"Ah, the eye of the storm," Toothless mumbled and Hiccup was confused.

"Wait, if my Mom remembers, and we remember, how come Stoick doesn't? Or any of the other Berkians? And what happened to the people who died?" Hiccup asked, remembering that incident from so long ago.

"You, me, and Valka were all at the eye of the storm, the only ones who will ever know. Also, since the timeline was fixed, none of the events of timeline two happened. Timeline two being where everyone died, even me," Toothless explained and Hiccup took in a sharp breath.

"You remember..." Hiccup asked and Toothless scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Of course I remember. I'm not a thick-headed human like you," Toothless said sarcastically and Hiccup smirked.

"And I'm not a scaley, cuddly dragon like you," Hiccup said with a smirk and Toothless rolled his eyes with a groan before turning back to Valka.

"So, you've been here for nearly twenty years?" Toothless asked and Valka nodded, and Toothless had one question.

"Why didn't you come back?" Toothless asked and Hiccup became interested in what Valka had to say, but Astrid was still confused.

"I stayed away because I knew me being around would put Hiccup and Stoick and all of Berk in danger. Plus, Cloudjumper would never take me back to an island he deemed dangerous," Valka said and Toothless chuckled with a roll of his eyes.

"You think twenty years is bad? I spent thirty-nine years away from Hiccup. Not my finest achievement," Toothless said with his usual level of sarcasm, and Hiccup swatted him on the back of the head.

"And you'll NEVER do it again, RIGHT?" Hiccup said with a stern voice, and Toothless nodded quickly.

"Yes, sir, never again, sir," Toothless said sarcastically and Astrid was even more confused.

"Wait, thirty-nine years? Valka? What?!" Astrid said with the most confused face ever seen on a human being, and Hiccup quickly walked over to Astrid.

"Oh, yeah, this is Valka, my mom," Hiccup said as if it was the most casual thing in all of time and space, and Astrid was even more confused.

"Valka? As in Valka Haddock? THE Valka Haddock that DIED in a DRAGON RAID twenty years ago!?" Astrid said, getting so confused Toothless could almost swear she was gonna explode in a fireball of confusion.

"Hiccup, explain all this to Astrid while I talk with Valka," Toothless said while looking at Valka, and Valka had the feeling Toothless had something important he needed to discuss.

"Ok...Astrid and I will be back near the TARDIS," Hiccup said and led Astrid back through the tunnels. Toothless just stood there in his red velvet coat and took in a deep breath.

"How much do you remember from...well, the timeline where you didn't get taken?" Toothless asked and Valka sighed.

"I remember almost all of it. I remember Hiccup stopping Cloudjumper from taking me, I remember me and Hiccup talking, and I remember you dying..." Valka said and Toothless took in a slight deep breath.

"Yes, and that begs the question, what do we all do now? I mean, are you going to stay here or come back to Berk..." Toothless said while continued to stare into the ice on the walls and ceiling.

"Isn't Berk still at war at Dragons? I mean, Stoick is really stubborn," Valka asked and Toothless scoffed with a smirk.

"Let's just say a one-legged Viking and a big black dragon changed that. Berk is now at peace with dragons," Toothless said while fiddling around with his claws.

"But what about this place? There are so many Dragons here that still need someone to take care of them, and this place is the last line of defense against Drago," Valka said and Toothless smirked slightly.

"Don't worry. I'll soon change that. I have something in my TARDIS that will make this place look like the first line of defense," Toothless said and then turned to Valka in realization.

"Oh! You've never been in the TARDIS! Oh, this is gonna be fun," Toothless said and Valka was curious.

"What's a TARDIS?" Valka asked and Toothless smirked.

* * *

"That is a TARDIS," Toothless said while using his paw to open the TARDIS doors, revealing the interior. Valka and Cloudjumper both looked in shock at the TARDIS interior, the TARDIS making a humming noise.

"It's bigger...on the inside...then on the outside," Valka said in complete astonishment, Cloudjumper nodding in agreement, and Toothless smirked.

"You know, I never realized just how much I like it when people say it's bigger on the inside," Toothless said and ran into the TARDIS, pulling a lever and hitting a button.

"Alright, I've just freed up a good portion of the TARDIS interior for all the dragons in this nest. It's about an hours walk from the console room," Toothless said and Hiccup groaned.

"Oh, it's gonna take forever to get all the dragons there!" Hiccup said from outside and Toothless shrugged.

"Let's just say I know a little trick, just get all the dragons ready to go into the TARDIS," Toothless said while pulling a few levers, and the TARDIS made a metallic warbling noise.

The TARDIS doors slammed shut, and Hiccup opened them. But instead of seeing the console room, he saw an absolutely massive empty room.

"Oh now he's just showing off," Hiccup said and Valka laughed while clutching her stomach, and Astrid was trying her hardest to not laugh.

They quickly rounded up all the dragons, thanks to the Alpha of the Nest, and got them into the huge room. Then the TARDIS doors slammed shut again, and when Hiccup opened them again he saw the console room.

"Oh that was impressive," Valka said and Toothless smirked.

"Thank you," Toothless said and pulled a lever. Astrid went into the TARDIS and Hiccup groaned.

"Mom, please don't feed Toothless's ego, or rather give him one," Hiccup said and went into the TARDIS, Valka and Cloudjumper quickly following.

"How did you do that?" Astrid asked confused and Toothless smirked.

"I'm a wizard. Just kidding. I'm a Time Lord," Toothless said while taking in a deep breath.

"So, Berk?" Toothless asked and Valka shook her head quickly.

"No, what about the King of Dragons? The Bewilderbeast? He's too big to fit through the doors," Valka said and Toothless just smirked while pulling a lever.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. We can't just materialize around him. He's WAY too big. We'd materialize inside him and we really don't need to do that. So, how about we teleport him inside instead?" Toothless said as he grabbed a Vortex Manipulator from a drawer hidden underneath the TARDIS console.

They quickly hooked the Vortex Manipulator up to the King, and the King looked between Toothless and the TARDIS.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" The King asked, his voice coming out in perfect Norse thanks to the TARDIS translation circuits.

"Yes. There is only a 0.000009 percent chance it could go wrong!" Toothless said and Hiccup smirked.

"And knowing your luck, it'll probably go wrong," Hiccup said and Toothless glared at him.

"Oi! You're talking to the last of the Time Lords here!" Toothless said and Hiccup shrugged with a smirk.

"Second to last, if you don't remember Omega," Hiccup said and Toothless growled while rolling his eyes.

"Oh yes, Omega. Like I could forget him. Anyway's! Here we go!" Toothless said and used his Sonic Screwdriver to activate the Vortex Manipulator, and the Bewilderbeast was gone.

They went into the TARDIS and Toothless checked the monitors until he found the Bewilderbeast lying in the absolutely massive TARDIS swimming pool, which took up almost a mile of space.

"Ah. Now, Berk?" Toothless said and everyone nodded. Toothless smiled and laid his paw on the dematerialization lever.

"You're gonna like this bit," Toothless said and pulled the dematerialization lever, the TARDIS taking off and leaving the ice nest behind...

Just as Drago had arrived in an attempt to kill the Bewilderbeast.

* * *

The TARDIS rematerilized with its famous metallic wheezing and groaning noise that Toothless had named the vworpy vworp.

Toothless opened the TARDIS doors and stuck his head outside too see Berk, quiet and peaceful.

"Ah, see! RESULTS! I told you I could do it!" Toothless said and exited the TARDIS, Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka following closely behind.

"Alright, Valka, this is it. You need to find Stoick and talk to him. This is the moment you've been waiting for your whole life," Toothless said and Valka took in a deep breath while shaking slightly.

"You know, even after twenty years of facing Dragon Hunters, saving Dragons, and generally doing stuff no one else in this village would have done for Dragons in the war...I still don't think I'm ready," Valka said and Toothless smirked with that knowing look on his face.

"No one is ever ready. You just have to be strong enough to face your past," Toothless said and Valka nodded before walking off. Toothless and Hiccup followed closely behind, Astrid leaving for her own house after saying bye.

They watched as Valka went up to a shocked Stoick, and for one moment Toothless swore this wasn't gonna end well...but then Stoick hugged Valka, and Valka hugged Stoick.

Toothless and Hiccup both smiled at each other and watched as the two reconnected.

* * *

It had only been two weeks since Valka had returned to Berk, and life was amazing. The village was bigger than ever before, and the population was the highest it's ever been.

Toothless sat in his TARDIS, messing around with some wires and using his Sonic Screwdriver to weld them together. The TARDIS had been moved to the Haddock Household, and was parked just outside.

And just to make Hiccup feel safe and calm, he installed a device into the TARDIS console. It was a simple keyhole, but without the proper key in it the TARDIS wouldn't take off. And Hiccup held said key, just so he knew Toothless wouldn't leave him behind.

Toothless was working on a device that would allow him to teleport back to the TARDIS, no matter where the TARDIS was in time or space.

Last week, he had installed a huge forcefield over Berk by setting up six pillars around the island, each emitting a wave of energy that nothing could penetrate.

He welded something together and then nearly lept out of his skin when the TARDIS impact alarm went off. He jumped up and ran to the Console Room.

He quickly looked at one of the monitors, and it read that the shield around Berk had been hit by something.

"Oh great. Probably Snotlout or the Twins again," Toothless mumbled and walked out of the TARDIS and out of the Haddock house...

Only to see hundreds of ships coming towards Berk at breakneck speeds, all armed with cannons, dragon-root arrows, cages, and more.

"Oh my gods," Toothless mumbled under his breath and watched as the ships continued trying to break through the shields, some ramming into them, others shooting.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Astrid**  
 **Valka**  
 **Cloudjumper**  
 **Random Dragons (1-500)**  
 **The Good Bewilderbeast**  
 **Stoick**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN "THE WAR ANEW"**


	4. Ep 4: The War Anew

**Hey guys! Here is Episode 4 of Season 3! Now, I have a few very important things to talk about, including the future of this fanfic series.**

 **First of all, me and my beta are thinking of doing a couple Minisodes, basically, the Minisodes will only be 500 to 1,000 words long, and won't be actual episodes. They will just show some funny stuff between Episodes or Seasons (Sometimes not so funny).**

 **And second, Season 4 is currently in the pre-planning stages, but I'm just gonna list two things that WILL happen in Season 4. One, we will be getting a NEW TARDIS CONSOLE ROOM! And two, a new Sonic Screwdriver design! Nothing is currently set in stone, but that's what I think we're gonna do in Season 4.**

 **And finally, the third thing. There will be a Thanksgiving Special AND a Chrismas Special! The Thanksgiving Special is actually Episode 9 of this season, so keep an eye out for that. And the Chrismas Special will come out most likely after Season 4 is finished.**

 **Now, there might be a question some of you are asking...how long will the fanfics be around? How many seasons will there be? Really, there are three reasons the show would end. Number one, we run out of ideas (Which I don't see happening soon). Number two, DraconicBeing2.0 (The beta reviewer for Toothless Who) or I both decided that working on Toothless Who season to season with no gaps or breaks is getting too much and we want to work on something new. Or three, Toothless runs out of regenerations in the show and dies (And he has 12 regenerations left so far, so that would take a while as well, and if that did happen, I wouldn't just kill him off in a battle, I would give him a grand send-off and have him die of something natural, like old age).**

 **Also, There might possibly be a gap between Season 4 and 5, mainly because of the new year, HTTYD THW, and just wanting to work on other HTTYD things. But the gap probably won't be that big, only a few weeks, or two to four months at the very most. And that's even if a gap happens.**

 **NOW! With all that REAL LIFE stuff out of the way, let's get RIGHT INTO the EPISODE!**

* * *

Toothless took in a deep breath before running through the now deserted streets of Berk as arrows and cannon balls flew through the air.

He dodged a few hundred arrows and leaped to avoid being crushed by an absolute massive cannonball. He landed on his chest with a grunt, and he quickly ran up to the Great Hall, which was mostly still intact.

"Hello! Is anyone in there? Berk is under attack! Berk is..." Toothless yelled and then the door to the Great Hall opened, and he was dragged inside by multiple Vikings.

Almost every single human and dragon on Berk was PACKED into the Great Hall, leaving little to no space to move. All the furniture had been thrown outside to make space, leaving people standing in the middle of a huge room with nothing in it.

"We know we're under attack! We just need to wait out the first attacks, and then we'll attack," Stoick said and Hiccup ran up to Toothless from nearby, where he had been talking to the other teens.

"Toothless! I nearly thought you might have been captured, or worse, killed, especially after I couldn't find you in the Great Hall," Hiccup said and Toothless smirked a bit smugly.

"It'll take a LOT more to take me down, brother. NOW! Does anyone have a plan?" Toothless asked curiously and Stoick nodded.

"After they finished the first wave of attacks and start to reload, then the Dragon Riders will go out there and take out their ships while they are busy," Stoick said and Toothless nodded.

"Ok, good. And what will Hiccup and I be doing?" Toothless asked curiously and Stoick looked at him confused.

"You're going out with them in the counter-attack. You're a Night Fury, the strongest dragon," Stoick said and Toothless shook his head, stomping his paw down on the ground.

"I have a very big thing against fighting, and guns..." Toothless said and Hiccup was confused. Toothless was NEVER like this before.

"What happened to you, bud? What happened to the Toothless who would shoot off as much plasma at his enemies as possible just because they wronged you?" Hiccup asked, curious and confused, and Toothless growled while standing up straight.

"That me died. That me died in the cove when we first became friends, and it just died even more when I became a Time Lord," Toothless stated and Astrid was deeply confused.

"But aren't you gonna fight?" Astrid asked and Toothless snarled deep in his throat, his pupils constricting to slits and his entire form-locking up.

"I would RATHER die; bloodshed just leads to more bloodshed. The wheel just keeps turning, violence just births more violence until there's no point to ANYTHING anymore! I will not make myself a part of it," Toothless said completely serious and Hiccup was confused.

"Then how are you gonna defend Berk?" Hiccup asked curiously and Toothless smirked.

"I'll defend my HOME, yes, but I will not defend it through bloodshed and killing," Toothless said and then everyone went silent as they realized the first wave of attacks were over.

"Dragon Riders! GET READY FOR THE COUNTER ATTACK!" Stoick yelled and all the Dragon Riders nodded before running through the Great Hall to find their dragon partners.

"Hiccup, I have a plan, but I need you and Astrid's help," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded.

"ASTRID! ASTRID!" Hiccup said as quietly as he could as he ran over to Astrid. He didn't need Stoick knowing of the plan.

"Don't leave with the others. Toothless needs you and I to help," Hiccup whispered and Astrid nodded. A minute later and every single dragon was in the air and ready to defend there home. All the Dragons with Riders were leading the charge.

Meanwhile, Toothless, Hiccup, Astrid, and Stormfly all snuck out from the Great Hall while no one was looking.

They all stood by the docks as Toothless was tying some rope around himself for some reason.

"Ok, listen; I need Stormfly to carry me up high into the air. And then I'm gonna fake a dive bomb, and just when I'm about to hit the ships I'll DIVE into the water. It'll look like I died but I'll actually swim under the boat and come up the other side. I need stealth as an advantage right now, and it's currently mid-day so misleading is the best I've got," Toothless said and finished tying the ropes into a harness.

"I'm coming with you onto that ship," Hiccup said and Toothless shook his head stubbornly.

"No, too dangerous, and you have a very noisy mechanical leg. You would get me caught in seconds," Toothless said seriously and overprotectivly, making Hiccup grunt while rolling his eyes.

"No, I wouldn't..." Hiccup mumbled under his breath, and then climbed onto Stormfly with Astrid. They bolted into the air, and Stormfly grabbed Toothless.

"AROUND ONE-THOUSAND FEET WILL BE GOOD!" Toothless yelled over the wind and Hiccup was concerned. Falling from that height was deadly to a human, and possibly dangerous to a dragon.

"Won't it hurt when you hit the water at high speeds?" Hiccup asked worried and Toothless nodded with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, it's gonna hurt a lot," Toothless said and smiled before using his claw to cut the harness, allowing him to dive down towards the Dragon Hunter ships with a screech.

"GERONIMO!" Toothless roared at the top of his lungs and angled his wings so he was heading directly for the ship. His wings started making there famous whistling sound and everyone on the ships dove in fear.

"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" someone yelled and Toothless smirked. He was about to surprise them. He angled his wings and dove right into the water just beside the ship, which hurt...a lot.

Everyone was confused, as a Night Fury NEVER misses or backs down. But, while they stood there confused, Toothless snuck onto the ship from the other side of the water, his entire body aching from the fall. But that was not gonna stop him.

"Haha, Dragon Hunters. So easy to fool," Toothless whispered to himself and then slowly but surely made his way through the ship, his body getting better and better by the second.

He searched around for anything he could use to get rid of the Dragon Hunters, such as alien tech or anything else that might help him somehow get rid of them.

Eventually, he heard someone sneaking up behind him, and he turned around with a growl to see...

"HICCUP! WHAT IN ODIN'S NAME MADE YOU THINK TO FOLLOW ME?!" Toothless whispered angrily, and Hiccup shrugged while moving over to Toothless's side.

"Proved you wrong. Told you I could sneak," Hiccup said and Toothless growled while rolling his eyes.

"I swear to the gods above that you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, will be the death of me," Toothless said sarcastically and then they continued walked through the ship.

"Come on. There has to be something here we can use to send these Dragon Hunters back to the lands they came from," Toothless mumbled and scanned the entire room with the Sonic Screwdriver, only to find nothing.

And then a crossbow bolt lodged itself into the ground right next to Toothless's paw, and he looked behind himself to see three Dragon Hunters aiming crossbows at them.

"RUN!" Toothless roared and they ran. They ran through the entire ship what felt like two times until Stormfly and Astrid found them.

"AHH! ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!" Toothless yelled and jumped over the ship, Stormfly grabbing him before he could hit the water. Hiccup quickly jumped and grabbed onto Toothless's tail, and climbed up to Toothless's back.

They quickly flew back to Berk and landed outside the Haddock House. Toothless started pacing around, while Hiccup and Astrid stared at him, Stormfly going off to stare at herself in a puddle.

"Think, think, think. Stupid dragon, stupid..." Toothless mumbled and then an idea came to mind.

"I got it! If I get some Chrono-Dine Generators and modify their output to match space-time relativity, then maybe..." Toothless said and ran to the TARDIS. He quickly found a box of fifty Chrono-Dine generators and he used the Sonic Screwdriver to modify them.

"Tell me this plan isn't gonna be as stupid or useless as the last one?" Hiccup said and Toothless smirked while using the Sonic again on the Chrono-Dine generators.

"No. This one WILL work! I just need to put these Chrono-Dine generators on each and every ship, and then bye bye Dragon Hunters," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded.

"Well, how are you gonna do that?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shrugged while putting away the Sonic.

"I have no clue," Toothless said and Hiccup was confused majorly.

"Why don't you just fly the TARDIS over the ships?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shivered.

"I never take the TARDIS into battle. Imagine if Drago got his hands on the TARDIS," Toothless said and Hiccup shivered fearfully, horrible images going through his head.

"Yeah, best not," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed while trying to come up with an idea, and then Hiccup gasped as he remembered something.

"Wait, I have an idea," Hiccup said and Toothless looked at him, curiously.

* * *

They quickly ran to the forge, where Hiccup pulled out a new automatic tail fin from under a workbench, and Toothless growled with a sigh.

"I guess I have no choice but to use it, do I?" Toothless asked and Hiccup sighed. Toothless nodded and Hiccup quickly attached the new tail fin prosthetic.

Toothless tested the new tail fin by opening and closing it a few times, and then he took in a deep breath before jumping into the air, all fifty Chrono-Dine generators in his pocket.

He flew over each and every ship, dropping one or two Chrono-Dine generators onto each ship. Dodging arrows and boulders and ropes and bolas, each trying to find its way to him, he flapped through the air.

Only half an hour later, and almost every ship had a Chrono-Dine generator on it. Toothless roared in triumph end and flew a bit higher, keeping him out of the range of MOST of the ships...but not all...

And then a bola wrapped itself around Toothless and he fell down to the flagship of the fleet. He hit the deck and roared in pain from the impact as wood met cloth and scales. His coat tore slightly at the bottom and his new tail fin was bent and torn.

He looked up to see a tall slender man with grayish-white hair and hazel eyes. The man was wearing leather armor and toating a crossbow with dragon-root arrows.

"Oh, you must be the oldest Dragon Hunter I've ever seen," Toothless said sarcastically and quickly used his Sonic Screwdriver to cut the ropes around his body.

Toothless bolted upright and realized his mechanical tail fin was wrecked. He knew what to do, so he started to slowly position himself away from the strange man and towards the edge of the boat.

"Who are you?" Toothless asked and the man scoffed while his hand looked like it was dying to use the crossbow.

"I am Grimmel the Grisely, and I am the leader of the dragon hunters, and I killed every single Night Fury, except for you," The man-Grimmel-said proudly and smugly. He then pulled out his crossbow, aiming it right at Toothless's head.

Toothless quickly jumped overboard, throwing all the remaining Chrono-Dine generators onto the ship. Grimmel pulled the trigger and the crossbow arrow flew through the air and embedded itself in Toothless's paw, barely missing a major artery vain.

He fell into the water, and he used his Sonic Screwdriver to activate all the Chrono-Dine generators, and a bright white light swallowed up the entire fleet.

"I WILL END YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU LOVE! THIS. IS. WAR!" Grimmel yelled from onboard the ship. Then the entire fleet was gone. Toothless smirked while floating on the water.

"Yeah, well, I'll be ready," Toothless said and then hissed in pain. He looked down at his bleeding paw and he growled uneasily. And then, he realized he was sinking. He couldn't get in the air and the waves were sucking him under.

"No! N-N..." Toothless yelled and went underwater for a few seconds before surfacing, gasping and wheezing. He tried to take off all the stuff on his body, such as a remaining piece of bola and his wrecked tail fin, but he couldn't reach them.

"Oh, this is gonna be embarrassing! HELP! HEEELP! HEL.." Toothless roared but couldn't finish as he was dragged under again.

He struggled and roared underwater, his lungs filling with stinging water. He tried his best to get to the surface, but he couldn't get up. The waves were too powerful.

He took in one last look at the world around him, before his eyes slid closed and his breathing went still, and then he saw nothing...

* * *

Stormfly and Astrid had managed to retrieve Toothless from the ocean; they quickly managed to drop the deathly still dragon on the beach, where Hiccup ran up to the dragon from nearby.

"No! Toothless! No gods, no no no no! This can't be happening!" Hiccup yelled and quickly put his ear against Toothless's very still chest.

Nothing, no heartbeat, no breathing...nothing. He was...gone...

Hiccup started crying silently, hugging the dragon. Water dripped off of Toothless's clothes like it was raining...

And then Hiccup looked up and realized it was in fact raining. He quickly went back to hugging Toothless's very still and cold body.

"Please...please...don't leave me..." Hiccup moaned while tears poured from his eyes, and then he felt a surge of something roll over him, the need to save him...even if it was too late. He still had hope that maybe he could do something, maybe even kick-start a regeneration.

He quickly started performing chest compressions on Toothless, trying to get the water out of the Night Fury's lungs. He tried for around five minutes until he started getting desperate, and then eventually so desperate his fist balled up and he shook Toothless so hard the Dragon twitched a little.

"PLEASE! JUST WAKE UP!" Hiccup yelled and slammed both his fists down into Toothless's chest and belly. Hiccup was shocked that he had actually hit Toothless, but didn't have enough time to dwell on it as a bunch of water came out of Toothless's mouth and the dragon coughed and wheezed.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled and helped the dragon get up so he could cough up a ton of water, seaweed, and other things.

"That's it buddy, just breath, just breath..." Hiccup said as Toothless coughed and wheezed, and Toothless then quickly had a question after he had managed to get ALL the water out from his lungs.

"Did somebody punch me?" Toothless asked and then coughed again. Hiccup looked sheepish.

"Maybe...might have been me...gods...I thought I lost you..." Hiccup said and hugged the Night Lord, and Toothless only crooned.

"Hey, its okay. I'm always okay. You know me, I'm always okay," Toothless said and Hiccup cried for a tiny bit. The fear he had felt...he had nearly lost his brother...

After a long while, Toothless stood up and looked at the storm clouds that were rolling in, and Hiccup had a question.

"Toothless, what did you do? What happens now?" Hiccup asked from nearby and Toothless took in a sharp breath.

"I sent the entire fleet around ten months into the future, and half-way across the world...Grimmel declared war," Toothless said and Hiccup was confused majorly.

"W-Who's Grimmel?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a shuddering breath, his entire body going still.

"Apparently, the man who killed every single Night Fury except me...and the leader of this group of Dragon Hunters..." Toothless said as rain poured down from Valhalla.

"This is war...oh gods..." Toothless whispered under his breath, staring out at the ravaging seas, a hint at the days to come.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Astrid**  
 **Stoick**  
 **Stormfly**  
 **Dragon Hunters (1-5000)**  
 **Random Vikings (1-5)**  
 **Grimmel**  
 **Berkians (1-500)**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	5. Ep 5: The Machines of War

**Hi...So sorry for the wait! It just took a while to make this chapter and a while for it to get beta read but now its ready! So with that out of the way! Let's get right into the chapter!**

* * *

Only around 13 months later, and Grimmel was back and pounding at there door harder than ever. But, thanks to the shields Toothless had set up around Berk, the island was protected. Toothless still wasn't able to figure out HOW they had managed to break through the shields on the first attack 13 months ago, but now Berk was ready for a full on war.

Everything was fine...or so he hoped.

* * *

Toothless was sleeping curled up next to the TARDIS console, all the TARDIS lights on low power. Every day Grimmel and Drago tried to get through the shields, and they ALWAYS failed. It was like an ant trying to get through an electric fence designed for EVERYTHING and ANYTHING.

But they seemed to be getting more advanced technology by the day, and if it continues at the rate its currently at, they just might be able to find a way through the shields...

And then, the entire TARDIS shook as something huge hit it, Toothless nearly lept out of his skin as he was jolted awake, the cloister bell ringing and the lights powering up automatically.

"What in the name of Thor!?" Toothless roared and quickly powered up the TARDIS, he opened the doors to find the entire Haddock house in pieces, the TARDIS being the only thing left standing.

He ran out of the TARDIS and looked out at the horizon to see one of the Dragon Hunter ships, except one major difference. This one had a huge stainless steel gun attached to the top, which was glowing.

"Where the hell did they get that?!" Toothless roared and the gun went off, a huge bolt of electricity racing towards him.

He jumped into the TARDIS and slammed the doors shut, and then the bolt of energy hit the box. The TARDIS was thrown off the hill, spinning and spinning through the air.

Inside, Toothless tumbled around the console room, sparks coming from the console and the walls. The TARDIS finally stopped tumbled through the air, and Toothless hit the floor grating with a groan.

"Ow..." Toothless moaned and quickly got up, he made his way outside the TARDIS and started using his Sonic Screwdriver to scan the shield, just in case.

"But, that's not possible. The shield is still in-tact, but they've gotten a bolt of energy through" Toothless said and Hiccup ran up to him from nearby.

"Toothless! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HOUSE?!" Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"It seems they've managed to develop a weapon which can get through the shields..." Toothless said and quickly ran into the TARDIS, Hiccup followed and Toothless pressed a few buttons.

"Ok, I'm draining half of the TARDIS' power into the shields, to try to increase its strength," Toothless said and pressed a button, and a few of the TARDIS lights flickered and then shut off.

They quickly went outside and watched as the cannon fired again, but the blast only bounced off the shields.

"Good, it's holding. But that little power surge won't last long, maybe fifteen minutes at the minimum and an hour at the max" Toothless said and Hiccup was confused.

"So what are we gonna do?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a slightly deep breath.

"We're gonna figure out where their weapons are made, and shut them down. Then, we'll just have to deal with this one canon" Toothless said and Hiccup nodded.

"I'll go get Astrid," Hiccup said and Toothless shook his head, running into the TARDIS.

"No time! We're going in alone, that canon uses a specific type of energy, if I can figure out WHAT energy, I can trace it back to its source" Toothless said and pressed a few buttons on the TARDIS console.

"Ah, that's bad...that's really...REALLY bad" Toothless said as he stared at the TARDIS monitor and Hiccup was confused.

"Why? What is it?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a sharp breath before facing Hiccup.

"It uses Huon Energy, but the Time Lords got rid of Huon Energy from the entire MULTIVERSE around a THOUSAND years ago!" Toothless said and Hiccup had a question that he had to ask before it might be too late.

"What is Huon Energy?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"Huon Energy is a type of...radiation. It's so powerful it can unravel the atomic structure of entire solar systems worth of things. And it's extremely deadly to living creatures, it can even cancel out regeneration for Time Lords" Toothless explained and then took in a deep breath.

"But how could they get their hands on Huon Energy? The ONLY remaining scraps of Huon Energy in all of time and space are located within the heart of the TARDIS, but even then it's a measly amount, barely one-tenth of would you would need to make you feel even a little bit weird" Toothless said and pulled a lever.

"Alright, if they have Huon Energy, I can EASLY track it to the source..." Toothless said while pulling some levers, pressing some buttons, and typing something into a keypad.

"Alright, locked on...Geronimo" Toothless said and pulled the main dematerialization lever, Hiccup grabbed onto one of the stone pillars in the room, while Toothless grabbed onto the console.

The TARDIS spun and flew through the vortex at speeds that would make Night Fury's look extremely slow in comparison.

Toothless hit the materialization control lever, and the TARDIS very quickly rematerialized near a massive source of Huon Energy.

"Ok, Hiccup, its best we keep our distance from whatever's making all this Huon Energy. Get to close and...well, let's just say we won't look good as a puddle" Toothless said grimly and grabbed a Geiger-counter from a nearby storage roundel.

"If I reconfigure this Geiger-Counter, it should be able to detect Huon Energy and give us three warnings. Warning one means we are close but not close enough to get sick. Warning two means we are highly likely to get sick, but we won't get sick enough to die. And warning three means we've just entered an area where the radiation is high enough to kill us" Toothless explained and gave Hiccup a second Geiger-Counter.

"Stay close behind me, and if your Geiger-Counter goes off at all, even for a single second, tell me instantly" Toothless said and Hiccup nodded.

They exited the TARDIS to find themselves on a hill overlooking a river and a mountain, and built into the mountain was a factory that made weapons and bombs and all the stuff used to kill. The factory was a huge steel gray building, smoking pluming out from the top.

"That's not right, that kind of construction isn't invented for hundreds of years" Toothless said confused and shrugged, he would find out eventually.

They quickly waded through the river, and snuck there way into the factory. Avoid multiple Dragon Hunters and warriors.

And then both they're Geiger-Counters went off with warning one, and Toothless took in a slight breath.

"Ok, we must be close..." Toothless said and they made their way to a balcony, and saw the interior of the huge factory. A factory that stank of death and misery.

They saw children, men, women, and even the elderly all forced to work till they dropped. Forced to make the weapons of death and war, the weapons of destruction.

"This...is SICK" Toothless whispered under his breath while trying his best to keep his cool. Hiccup was nearly crying at the sight of people being tortured, whipped, enslaved, and all to make weapons that would kill.

"W-What are we gonna do?" Hiccup asked weakly and Toothless took in a sharp breath, a plan forming in his mind.

"I have a plan, follow me," Toothless said and they quickly made their way down the hall, and eventually found a room containing multiple blueprints and schematics.

"These are the building bricks of the machines of war" Toothless whispered angrily under his breath, memorizing every detail of the pages and pages of designs. On one page was a drawing of a Night Fury, except it was white.

"Guess the Dragon Hunters have a terrible memory, can't even remember what color a Night Fury is" Toothless mumbled angrily and went back to searching for a bit before stopping.

Toothless activated his Sonic Screwdriver, and all the drawings and designs burst into flames. He and Hiccup quickly left the room, before the guards came and found the room completely on fire, every single page burnt away.

They quickly found themselves in a huge room containing an absolutely massive machine, water being pumped in, and a golden glowing liquid coming out.

"Oh, I get it. There taking water from the river, extruding it through a flat hydrazine hydrogen base, and pump in some cosmic background radiation...and you get Huon Particles" Toothless said while grabbed a jar of Huon Particles and laying it in front of himself.

"Shouldn't we be this sick? Considering we're THIS close to the Huon Energy" Hiccup said and Toothless growled while keeping his eyes on the Huon Particles.

"This isn't Huon Energy, its Huon PARTICLES, a more stable form of Huon Energy. Only deadly if ingested over a course of around seven or eight months" Toothless said and put the jar down over next to the huge machine.

"We need to stop this machine...ah, I got it! They must have some sort of power supply..." Toothless said and found a Dalek wired up into the machine, powering being drained from the dead Dalek' power cells.

"There using power and technology from the Daleks...It all makes sense now! Humans don't reach this level of technological advancement for a few hundred thousand years" Toothless explained and then a realization hit him.

"This where Drago must of a gotten that wrist-band...gauntlet...thingy, he must have found a dead Dalek and used all the best minds of his army to build that device from Dalek technology" Toothless said and then used his Sonic on the machine.

The machine quickly turned off, and they made their way through the factory and down a hallway, and then the second warning went off on both of there Gieger-Counters.

"Hiccup, this is very dangerous, you should turn back and go to the TARDIS, wait for me there..." Toothless said, not mentioning that if he didn't return the TARDIS would automatically take him home via fast return protocol.

"No bud, I'm coming with you," Hiccup said and Toothless groaned in annoyance.

"I had a feeling you would say that," Toothless said with a sigh, they continued walking down the hallway until Hiccup collapsed against Toothless, coughing wildly.

"Hiccup? Hiccup! Are you alright? Hiccup?" Toothless asked worried and Hiccup just shook his head.

"I feel like a Gronckle just sat on me, which is too say...not very good..." Hiccup moaned and Toothless started to feel slightly light-headed.

"Maybe you should turn back, this isn't safe," Toothless said and Hiccup smirked while rolling his eyes.

"Never letting you out of...my sight..." Hiccup mumbled and Toothless sighed before quickly getting Hiccup onto his back.

"There, get comfortable" Toothless said and Hiccup snuggled against Toothless' jacket and back.

Toothless continued walking through the hallway, Hiccup weakly laying against his back. They then made it into a huge room containing a huge glass sphere, which contained a glowing energy like substance.

"If I...trick a remote subatomic shift among the Huon Energy, then this entire factory would be wiped from time and space," Toothless said and primed the Sonic, setting it to activate in one minute.

Toothless threw the Sonic Screwdriver into the room, and his Gieger-Counter went off with a third warning just as he left the room. The Gieger-Counter then went back down to warning two.

Toothless found a huge gearbox that controlled the main doors, he used his plasma breath on the device, causing the doors to slowly open.

Each and every slave pilled out for freedom, and Toothless quickly snuck out of the facility just as the Sonic activated and the Huon Energy exploded and took the entire factory with it.

He made it to the TARDIS, and he placed Hiccup on the floor of the console room, he quickly pulled the dematerialization lever and the TARDIS took off.

He piloted the TARDIS back to Berk, and he grabbed a spare Sonic Screwdriver from a drawer nearby.

He flew the TARDIS around the ships, he pressed a button on the console and the TARDIS doors opened automatically.

He pointed the Sonic and used it to ignite the Huon Energy in the gun, causing the entire ship to explode in a golden glue before becoming a puddle of goo.

He pressed the button again, and the TARDIS doors closed. He quickly piloted the blue box back to the island, and landed just outside the ruins of the Haddock house.

He coughed up a tiny bit of blood, and he pressed a button on the console. The TARDIS scanned him and came up with only good results.

"Must just be temporary side effects" Toothless mumbled and quickly tended to Hiccup, wrapping up the sick Viking in a blanket.

Around an hour later, and Toothless stood by the console watching the TARDIS monitor.

"Hiccup, I have a feeling this war is gonna just get worse and worse...until one of us ends up dead...and I pray to Thor it isn't you" Toothless whispered under his breath and then grabbed a little small device from a drawer and stuck it in his pocket.

"And I will protect you, my brother, no matter what...even if the consequences end up with me never seeing you again..." Toothless whispered sadly and pressed a switch on the TARDIS console, turning off all the lights.

Toothless curled around the sleeping boy, and then quickly fell asleep. Meanwhile, outside, a white-colored dragon flew high above the TARDIS.

The TARDIS interior detection alarm beeped a few times before turning off, the TARDIS having detected a Night Fury-like dragon.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Dragon Hunters (1-50)**  
 **Slaves (1-500)**  
 **Light Fury**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	6. Ep 6: The Light and the Fury

**Sorry for the wait guys, but I've been quite busy lately, but now I'm doing massive uploads of new AND OLD stories, so expect more stuff from me in the next few days. So, with that out of the way, let's get RIGHT into the EPISODE!**

* * *

Toothless woke up to the sound of the TARDIS detection alarm going off. He groaned and slowly got up, being careful to make sure he didn't wake Hiccup up.

He walked over to the console and used his claws to press a few keys, activating the monitor. He stared at the monitor as it flickered to life and displayed it's findings.

"No, that can't be right. Must just be a faulty sensor," Toothless said and was about to turn the monitor off and go back to sleep, but his curiosity got the best of him and he did a re-scan.

And it came up with the same results; the TARDIS had detected another Night Fury-like dragon within the area.

"Oh, my...gods..." Toothless said breathless, his entire body shivering in excitement. He quickly pulled the Sonic Screwdriver out from the Sonic charging slot in the console, and he threw on his coat.

He quickly ran through the TARDIS doors, and he quickly ran into the forest. He activated his Sonic Screwdriver and tuned it into the TARDIS's scanners; he quickly followed the path and ran through the forest for an hour before he stumbled upon a burnt tree.

Except it wasn't any normal fire used to burn it...it was the signature fire of a Night Fury...a plasma blast. Toothless took in a sharp breath as the Sonic went haywire, detecting the dragon as being less than 150 feet away.

Toothless turned the Sonic off and shoved it in his pocket. He walked past the tree and then he saw it...or rather, her. A white Night Fury lay asleep in the middle of the forest.

Toothless took in a light breath, and he slowly approached the white Night Fury, who was waking up slowly and staring at him in shock.

They both circled each other a couple of times, Toothless's eyes taking in the other Night Fury-like dragon in front of him.

Toothless was about to say something in Dragonese but then they both heard rustling from there right, and they looked to find a half-asleep Hiccup rubbing his eyes.

"Toothless, what are you...Oh my, Thor!" Hiccup said as he finally noticed the white Night Fury, and the dragon's pupils constricted to slits and she took off into the night sky.

*Wait wait wait!* Toothless roared in Dragonese, and chased after the white Night Fury only to find himself unable to fly after her. He then swatted his tail and glared at Hiccup.

"Oh...sorry," Hiccup said and Toothless grunted before looking back towards the white Night Fury. He watched as the dragon flew high into the air before shooting a plasma blast and flying through it...only to disappear.

"What?" Toothless asked in Norse, completely shocked that a dragon was able to teleport or do something along the lines of stealth with scales.

Toothless and Hiccup both stood in shock, but Toothless quickly gathered himself, grabbed Hiccup, and bolted for the TARDIS.

"Toothless, let me go! This is embarrassing!" Hiccup said as Toothless held him against his flank while they ran to the blue box. Once inside, Toothless let Hiccup drop to the floor before he pulled the dematerialization lever.

"I should be able to follow her if I..." Toothless said and pulled a few levers, causing the TARDIS to lock onto the new white Night Fury's life sign.

"No, no, no! The TARDIS is losing the signal!" Toothless roared and pulled a lever, causing the TARDIS console to spark and fizzle. The monitor alerted Toothless that the TARDIS might possibly crash land if pushed any farther.

"Toothless, why are you pushing the TARDIS this much. It's almost as if..." Hiccup started and then smirked as he realized.

"You have a crush; you have a crush on that White Fury... Bright Fury, Light Fury, maybe?" Hiccup said and Toothless growled while pulling a lever, the console sparking again.

"I do not have a crush! Also, I do like the name, Light Fury..." Toothless said and then purred, and Hiccup smirked.

"You have a crush, don't deny it!" Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"No, no I do not," Toothless said and pulled another lever, the TARDIS barely locking on. Toothless hit the rematerialization lever, the TARDIS slowly and shakily rematerializing.

"Then why are you chasing after this random dragon?" Hiccup asked curiously. He knew Toothless was lying but he was just interested in what the dragon's lie was gonna be.

"Because this might be the ONLY other dragon like me. It's a chance I cannot pass up!" Toothless lied and grabbed an earbud from nearby. Hiccup could read Toothless like a book.

Toothless put on the earpiece and then hissed when the device hijacked into his visual receptors. The TARDIS monitor flickered to life and showed what Toothless saw.

Toothless walked out of the TARDIS, shutting the blue doors behind him using his tail. Hiccup moved over to the TARDIS console and turned a dial, increasing the volume of sound.

Toothless looked around to find himself in a forest, and he started walking in a random direction. Eventually, Toothless came across a beach, and the white Night Fury, or rather, Light Fury.

Toothless looked up at the midnight sky and took in a deep breath before looking at the Light Fury and walking towards her, only to slip on some sand and go tumbling down the hill.

Hiccup laughed over the earbud, and the Light Fury was just confused at how weird Toothless was being.

Toothless slowly got up on shaky legs and he looked at the Light Fury, who was curious about this new dragon.

They stared at each other for a bit, but Hiccup broke the silence.

"Hey bud, I got an idea. How about you try dancing for her?" Hiccup said and Toothless slightly nodded, and Hiccup started suggesting dances.

"Try the dragon umbrella," Hiccup said and Toothless nodded. Toothless then folded his wings over himself and started walking around.

He then opened his wings and shot his head out, smiling. He then did this three more times until the Light Fury tilted her head confused.

"Umm, try the spinning top," Hiccup suggested and Toothless spun around a few times, a smile on his face. Some sand hit the Light Fury in the face, and the Light Fury sneezed.

"Ok, umm...try that one dance you did at my wedding, the bouncing fury," Hiccup said and Toothless nodded before making his pupils pure slits.

He raised his wings, put his tail fin above his head, and he started bouncing around, making strange BAHHH noises while bouncing and moving.

"You're doing great bud!" Hiccup said and the Light Fury got annoyed at how close Toothless was getting, so she hit him on the noise.

Toothless whined and rubbed his poor aching snout, while the Light Fury just stared at him in annoyance.

Toothless then thought up of a million different ways to make amends with her, and then one specific thing came to mind: he should draw her!

He looked around and found a fallen tree trunk lying on the ground. He picked it up in his toothless mouth and started drawing a picture of the Light Fury.

When he finished, the Light Fury stared on, both shocked and impressed that a dragon could draw. Meanwhile, Hiccup decided to say something sarcastic.

"Oh, so NOW you can draw?" Hiccup said sarcastically and then realized that he wasn't helping Toothless at all.

The Light Fury started approaching Toothless, who walked forward. Then Toothless stumbled and the two Furies touched noses for a moment, before quickly pulling away, embaressed.

But the Light Fury had to admit, she found herself...attracted, to this new weird male dragon she'd never seen before.

*Come fly with me* The Light Fury said, Toothless nearly purring at the sound of her voice.

The Light Fury took off into the air to fly, and Toothless tried to follow only to remember his missing tail fin.

*No! Wait a minute! I can't...* Toothless yelled after her, but couldn't follow her as she took off into the clouds, and Toothless stood half in the water.

*...fly...* Toothless said and just stood there, hoping the Light Fury would return, but she did not.

Eventually, Toothless returned to the TARDIS, quickly flying the blue box back to Berk in a haze. Toothless didn't joke or talk or do anything; he just stood there and silently flew the TARDIS.

The TARDIS landed outside the ruins of the Haddock house, and Hiccup felt very sad for Toothless. Toothless was probably one of the only dragons on Berk without a mate.

When Dragons mate, it's sort of like human marriage, except no divorces. They're mates for life. But for it to become official, it goes through three steps. The first step is for two dragons to feel a mutual attraction to each other, the second step was to go on a 'flight date', and the third was to official become mates via a ceremony and a few other things.

Toothless and the Light Fury got through step one, but because of Toothless's missing tail fin, they couldn't proceed to step two. And that's why Toothless was depressed; his disability forbade him from possibly becoming mates with someone he had fallen in love with.

Hiccup felt absolutely terrible. It was his fault Toothless couldn't fly and now that meant Toothless couldn't even have a mate.

Hiccup then had one brilliant idea; what if he rebuilt the auto tail-fin during Snoggletog for Toothless? It could work. He had all the parts at the forge and the design was ready to go. All he had to do was assemble it.

He got to work welding and forging together all the parts into a working automatic tail-fin. And only one day later, the tail fin was complete, and he quickly told Toothless about it.

"Alright buddy, go find her. Go find the Light Fury," Hiccup said and Toothless smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you...you don't know how much this means to me," Toothless said and then bolted into the air, flying off towards where he could just feel the Light Fury was.

* * *

Toothless was tired of flying; he had been flying for hours straight and still saw no sign of the Light Fury.

And then he heard a roar more beautiful than anything he had ever heard, and he looked around to see the Light Fury flying up to him, shocked, surprised, and happy.

They both started flying side by side, and the Light Fury shot a plasma blast in front of her, and she flew through it, disappearing.

Toothless was confused, and then a plasma blast came out of nowhere, and something flew through it, and the Light Fury became visible, her scales sparkling and glowing brightly. And Toothless realized that the Light Fury didn't teleport, but cloak.

They both flew through the air, spinning and diving and dancing in the moonlight. They flew high into the air, heading straight up, the stars shining brightly.

They both looked at each other, lovingly and looking into each other's eyes. Deep green eyes staring into bright blue eyes.

* * *

Four days. Toothless had been gone for four days.

Hiccup was okay. He was used to waiting for Toothless, but he wondered just how LONG he was gonna wait, and if Toothless found the Light Fury.

But he was ready to wait, so long as Toothless was happy. Hiccup walked into the TARDIS and looked around the console room.

"Hey, sorry for not visiting lately, but I've been busy," Hiccup said to the TARDIS, the time rotor moving slightly and the box making a metallic warbling sound.

Hiccup walked up the stairs and to one of the many roundels. He opened the roundel up and pulled out a book of his that he always kept in the TARDIS for reading.

The TARDIS then decided that Toothless taking forever to come back was not acceptable and that she should chase after Toothless, who she had been treating a lot like a son lately, which resulted in Toothless being very annoyed.

A few levers on the TARDIS console moved on their own, and then the main materialization control lever pulled itself back, causing the TARDIS to take off with Hiccup still inside.

"Wait, what!? No, no, no! Don't do that!" Hiccup yelled and ran down the stairs. He was going to try pulling a random lever but decided against it.

The TARDIS spun and flew through the vortex, before quickly rematerializing near Toothless's current location, around two to three weeks in the future.

Hiccup quickly grabbed the handle on the doors and opened them. He found himself in a forest. He exited the TARDIS and walked around for a bit, trying to find Toothless, or really anyone.

And then a medium-sized dragon pounced on him and started preparing to fire.

"Ah! PEACEFUL! PEACEFUL! PEACEFUL!" Hiccup yelled but that wasn't doing the trick so he decided to resort to something he only did if absolutely needed.

*I AM PEACEFUL!* Hiccup roared in Dragonese. He had been learning the language lately. Hiccup opened his eyes and stared into the slitted eyes of the Light Fury.

"Oh, gods, it's just you. But Toothless will be happy," The Light Fury said in Norse thanks to the TARDIS and started dragging Hiccup somewhere.

"Oi! I do NOT like being dragged!" Hiccup said and the Light Fury growled.

"Yeah, well, I do not like DRAGGING a human around," The Light Fury said as they made their way to a medium-sized cave, almost around the same size as the TARDIS console room.

The Light Fury dragged Hiccup into the cave, and Hiccup spotted a few workbenches sitting around, the Sonic Screwdriver lying on one.

"Toothy, your brother is here," The Light Fury said and Toothless's head popped out from under one of the workbenches, a weird set of goggles on his head.

"Ah! Hey, Hiccup! Sorry I've taken so long. I've just been pretty busy," Toothless said and then wiggled his way out from under the workbench.

"Ok, can someone please explain to me what the heck is going on? And what the heck has happened?" Hiccup asked confused and Toothless walked over to him.

"Well, here's the short version. After I flew off, I eventually found Luna here and we became mates. I've been trying to convince her that living around humans is a good idea, and I'm almost there. She's just been very stubborn," Toothless said and glared at the Light Fury, Luna, and Luna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but you still love me," Luna said and Toothless rolled his eyes before Hiccup had one question.

"So, are you gonna return to Berk?" Hiccup asked and Toothless looked over at Luna.

"Depends on if she's okay with living on Berk. Can't have my mate and my brother not getting along now can I?" Toothless said and Luna nodded slightly.

"I'm still wary of you, and I don't trust you. But if Toothy says it's safe, then I'll live on Berk," Luna said and Hiccup had a question.

"Why do you keep calling Toothless Toothy?" Hiccup said and Toothless decided to answer that.

"We both do it; I call her Luna since her name is Lunar. And she calls me Toothy since my name's Toothless," Toothless explained and then had one question.

"Wait, how did you get here?" Toothless asked and Hiccup smirked with a shrugged.

"The TARDIS decided that it missed you," Hiccup said sarcastically and Toothless groaned.

"This is getting ridiculous I am getting ready to have a stern talking-to with the TARDIS," Toothless said and then looked around, shoving the Sonic Screwdriver into his pocket.

"Alright, let's get going," Toothless said and they got to work.

* * *

Only one week later, and Luna was now a resident member of Berk. She was okay with staying on Berk, so long as no one tried to ride or threaten her.

And now life was better than ever, but Grimmel was still banging on the door every day. And some lookouts spotted Drago advancing from the north at a fast rate; he'd be within attacking distance any day now.

Toothless was walking down one of the quiet streets of Berk, Hiccup and Luna walking beside him.

"So, yeah, I was just sitting there and then Tuffnut decided it would be an AWESOME idea to steal my Sonic. Ended up chasing him all over Berk before I got it back. Now THAT is..." Toothless said and then all three stopped when a crossbow bolt just barely missed Toothless's eye.

Toothless looked up to see Grimmel and Drago both standing there menacingly.

"RUN!" Toothless yelled, and they ran.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Luna/Light Fury**  
 **Grimmel**  
 **Drago**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	7. Ep 7: The Human Within

**So sorry for the long wait! But here it is! EPISODE 7! The rest of the series is, in fact, completly written. But they will still come out one episode at a time.**

 **Let's just get right into Episode 7!**

* * *

"GET DOWN!" Toothless roared as they ran into the TARDIS, a crossbow bolt flying through the doors and hitting the console, causing it to spark madly.

Toothless closed the TARDIS doors and quickly pulled the dematerialization lever, setting the TARDIS into flight.

Suddenly, the TARDIS monitor beeped and Toothless looked at it only to realize something.

"No, no, no! That's bad...they can follow us anywhere in time and space!" Toothless yelled and hit a lever, the TARDIS console sparking.

"How!?" Hiccup yelled and Luna was confused, while Toothless stared on frightened.

"They have a Time Agents Vortex Manipulator. They can follow us anywhere we go, all the way across time and space...I'll...I'll have to do it..." Toothless said and quickly used his claws to open a box, and he pulled out a fob pocket watch.

"You trust me right?" Toothless said to Hiccup and Luna, and both nodded determinedly.

"Ok, then everything depends on you two. You see this watch? This watch is..." Toothless said and...

* * *

A black-haired green-eyed man in his late twenties woke up in his bed. He took in a deep breath and got up, making his way over to a desk.

On the desk sat a few items, a journal, a few books, and a pocket watch. The man stood there looking at the silver pocket watch for a few minutes before someone came in.

"Ah, come in Hic," The Man said and Hiccup came in, except he was wearing a green shirt and button up vest.

"Oh sorry sir, it must be way too early," Hiccup said and the man shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I just, I had that dream again," The man said and Hiccup shook his head while rolling his eyes.

"So what was it this time?" Hiccup asked and the man was thinking and trying hard to remember the dream.

"I dreamt, I'm this traveler, this madman. I dreamt I'm a dragon named Toothless. And there's always this...big blue box, sort of like a ship. And funny thing, you seem to always be there," The man said and Hiccup shrugged with a chuckle.

"Well, I've never seen any big blue boxes, and you're 100% completely human, John Fury," Hiccup said and 'John Fury' just smiled before walking off.

* * *

John Fury walked into the living room, dressed in a dark blue shirt, green suspenders, and a black coat. He was reading the morning newspaper when someone knocked on the door to his room.

He opened the door to see Henry, the school principal. He was holding a piece of paper and had an annoyed look on his face.

"We have two new teachers. Mr. Eret, and Mr. Krogan. Please see to it that both get settled well into this school, or I'll have someone else do it," Henry said and gave John the paper.

Henry walked off and John read the papers before placing them on his desk with a scowl and walking off. Hiccup snuck into the room and stole the papers.

* * *

Hiccup was walking through the forest, carrying the papers. He found a wooden shack and he smiled. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and he went inside.

He sighed and looked up at the TARDIS. The lights were off and the box was humming lightly. Hiccup unlocked the doors and entered the console room, which was almost completely dark.

"Hello, sorry I haven't visited in quite a while...gods, it feels like I always say that," Hiccup said and shut the doors. He then had a flashback to a few months ago...

* * *

"Ok, then everything depends on you two. You see this watch? This watch is...me," Toothless said and gave Hiccup the watch, who nodded.

"Alright, okay, gotcha. No, hold on, completely lost!" Hiccup said and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"With that Vortex Manipulator, they can lock onto any life sign. And me being a Night Lord, well, I'm unique. They can track me down across the whole of time and space," Toothless said while plugging the headset into the TARDIS console.

"Ok, and the good news is?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"They can track my life sign as a Night Lord, and eventually that vortex manipulator will run out of power. So we hide and wait for the battery in the Vortex Manipulator to die," Toothless said and Hiccup was still confused, while Luna watched them carefully.

"But they CAN track you. You're a Night Lord," Hiccup said and Toothless faced him with both a scared and determined look on his eyes.

"That's why I've got to do it. I have to stop being a Time Lord, and a Night Fury. I'm going to become human," Toothless said and then pressed a button, the headset slowly powering up.

"Never thought I'd have to use this. All those times I've wondered..." Toothless said while watching the headset charge up and Luna was confused, while Hiccup was worried.

"What does it do?" Luna asked scared and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"It's a Chameleon Arch, it rewrites my biology. It LITERALLY changes EVERY single cell in my body, and I've set it to human" Toothless said and took the watch from Hiccup, putting it in the headset.

"Now, the TARDIS will take care of everything. Invent a life story for me, find a setting and integrate me. It can't do the same for you two. You'll just have to improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let Hiccup in, but both you AND Luna is beyond my abilities," Toothless said and the headset beeped, while Hiccup got worried.

"Wait, hold on. If you're going to rewrite every single cell...isn't it gonna hurt?" Hiccup asked worried and Toothless sighed with a slight smirk.

"Oh yeah. It hurts," Toothless said and slowly worked the headset on. He took a deep breath and pressed a button on the TARDIS console.

Toothless screamed in pure agony as the device activated and started sending multiple on multiple electrical charges through his body. Meanwhile, all Hiccup and Luna could do was watch Toothless suffer for an uncountable amount of time.

* * *

Hiccup in the present sighed and walked over to the TARDIS console. He sat down and pressed a button on the console.

The monitor flickered to life and played a recording of the dragon Toothless, who was sitting in front of the TARDIS monitor.

"Umm, is this thing on? Never done this before," Toothless said and used his claw to tap the monitor, and he nodded.

"Oh good, it's on. Hiccup, before I change, here is a list of instructions for when I'm human," Toothless said and took in a deep breath.

"Number one, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. You are one," Toothless said and sighed.

"Two, don't worry about the TARDIS. I'll put it on emergency power so Drago and Grimmel can't detect it. Just let it hide away..." Toothless said and took in a deep breath.

"Four. No, wait a minute, three. No getting involved in big historical events," Toothless said and then took in an absolutely massive deep breath.

"Four, you. Don't let me abandon you. And fi..." Toothless said and Hiccup started fast forwarding the recording, stopping at twenty-three.

"But Drago and Grimmel are onto us! This paper proves that they're sending spies into the school!" Hiccup said and the record continued.

"And twenty-three. If anything goes wrong, if they FIND us, then, Hiccup, you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it. To him, it's just a watch. But DON'T OPEN IT unless you have to. Because once it's open, then they will be able to find me in seconds. It's all up to you, Hiccup. Your choice. Oh, and thank you," Toothless said and Hiccup paused the recording while a tear rolled down his face.

"I wish you'd come back..." Hiccup said and Luna came into the control room to find Hiccup sad, and Luna couldn't deny it, but she actually felt very sad as well.

* * *

Eret and Krogan both sat in the cafeteria, keeping an eye out for anyone who might have knowledge of the Night Lord's location.

Hiccup sat down at the same lunch table as John Fury, and Hiccup sighed while reading through one of the books he had plucked from the TARDIS library.

The TARDIS had given Toothless the identity of John Fury, a history teacher in the year 1913. Hiccup was officially John Fury's helper, which in this time was just a fancy word for servant.

A kid named Latimer came over and looked at John nervously.

"Um, sir, I need a book for the next test..." Latimer said and John nodded while getting up. John and Latimer both walked back to Toothless's room while Hiccup ate alone.

Krogan and Eret were SURE that the boy they were watching eat alone was Hiccup, but why was he hanging around John Fury? Unless...John Fury has some sort of knowledge about the whereabouts of the Night Lord.

* * *

"I think the book is 'The Definitive Account of Mafeking' by Aitchison Price. Where did I put it? And I wanted a little word. Your marks aren't quite good enough," John said while rummaging around in an area full of books in his room.

Latimer sat outside waiting and nervously spoke.

"I'm top ten in my class, sir," Latimer said and John shrugged.

"Now, be honest, Timothy, you should be the very top. You're a clever boy. You seem to be hiding it. Where is that book? And I know why. Keeping your head low avoids the mockery of your classmates. But no man should hide himself, don't you think?" John said and Latimer knew he was in really deep trouble when his first name was spoken.

"Y-Yes, sir," Latimer said and while John rummages through bookcases. Latimer noticed the silver pocket watch.

"You're clever. Be proud of it. Use it," John said from nearby, and Latimer picked up the pocket watch.

"Time Lord. Hide," A female voice whispered from the pocket watch, and then a familiar voice whispered.

"The secret lies within. I'm trapped. I'm kept inside the cogs..." Toothless's familiar voice whispered from the pocket watch and Latimer's curiosity got the better of him and he opened the watch.

Outside, Krogan's Vortex Manipulator went off and smirked, realizing he had a lead.

"In the dark, waiting. Always waiting," Toothless's voice spoke again and Latimer shut the pocket watch. He shoved it in his pocket in a hurry as John returned.

"Fascinating details about the siege. Really quite remarkable. Are you all right?" John said as he walked over to Latimer, book in hand.

"Yes, sir. Fine, sir," Latimer said and John nodded.

"Right then. Good. And remember, use that brain of yours," John said and handed the book to Latimer, and when Latimer touched it he saw a vision of Toothless running down a hallway using the Sonic Screwdriver to open a locked door, except this was the normal Toothless, the real Toothless.

"You're really not looking yourself, old chap. Anything bothering you?" John asked and Latimer shook his head quickly, taking the book.

"No, sir. Thank you, sir," Latimer said and quickly left the room, forgetting to put the pocket watch back.

* * *

Latimer sat in his dormitory, and then he realized he still had the watch. His curiosity got the better of him and he opened it.

"You are not alone. Keep me hidden," Toothless's voice rang out from the pocket watch and then another male voice drifted out.

"And infinite fire, burn with light. Burn in time," The voice said and Latimer shut the pocket watch before any of the energy within could drift out.

Meanwhile, Eret and Krogan kept trying to track the signal. They growled as they realized that the signal was not fading. Good.

"Contact Grimmel and Drago. Tell them we've got a lead on the Night Lord's location," Eret said and Krogan nodded.

* * *

All the children in the school were practicing firing machine guns at rough targets on the ground below the terrace wall, watched by John and the Headmaster of the school.

Latimer was feeding in the ammo belt for the gun Hutchinson was using.

"Concentrate," John said and then raised his hand into the air.

"Hutchinson, excellent work," John said and the Headmaster came over from behind.

"Your crew's on fine form today, Mister Fury," The Headmaster said and Hutchinson scowled.

"Excuse me, Headmaster. We could do a LOT better, but Latimer's being deliberately shoddy," Hutchinson said and Latimer looked almost broken.

"I'm trying my best," Latimer said nervously and the Headmaster scoffed.

"You need to be better than the best. Those targets are tribesmen from the dark continent," The Headmaster said and point to the sticks with sandbags as torsos and buckets as heads.

"That's exactly the problem, sir. They only have spears," Latimer said and the Headmaster got very ticked.

"Oh dear me. Latimer takes it upon himself to make us realize how wrong we all are. I hope, Latimer, that one day you may have a just and proper war in which to prove yourself. Now, resume firing!" The Headmaster yelled and everyone resumed firing.

As Hutchinson started firing again, Latimer heard the whine of mortar shells and then found himself on the front lines of the war to end all wars, World War 1.

"Mind the wire! KEEP YOUR HEADS DOWN!" A man yells and then screams as a mortar shell hits him. Latimer was helping his comrade back to the safety in the trenches. He looked at a silver pocket watch.

"One minute past the hour. It's now, Hutchinson. This is the time, it's now!" Latimer said and then looked up as he heard a mortar shell...

Back in the shooting range, Hutchinson shook him madly.

"Stoppage, immediate action. Didn't I tell you, sir? This stupid idiot is useless. Permission to give Latimer a beating, sir?" Hutchinson asked and the Headmaster shrugged.

"It's your class, Mister Fury," The Headmaster said and John just shrugged.

"I don't control what the students do outside of class," John said and Hutchinson grabbed Latimer.

"Right, come with me, you little oik," Hutchinson said and his friends helped him lead a stunned Latimer away. Eret was watching John Fury, to see if he said anything that might lead them to the Night Lord.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was also watching from nearby keeping an eye out for anyone who might try to hurt John Fury.

* * *

John Fury was walking through the hallway when suddenly someone caused him to trip; he went tumbling down the stairs and landed head-first on the ground. A nurse from a few flights down raced up and quickly got John Fury out of the stairwell, while Eret scowled. He hadn't been able to get John.

The nurse quickly patched up John Fury's head, before Hiccup barged into the room and the nurse was quietly banging up his head.

"How is he? I heard he fell down the stairs!" Hiccup said in a panic, and the Nurse nodded.

"Yes, he fell down the stairs. Don't know how, but he did. He should return to consciousness any minute now," the Nurse said and around fifteen seconds later John's eyelids flew open.

"Umm, hello. I don't believe...ow, I don't believe we've met," John said to both Hiccup and the Nurse, and the Nurse sighed.

"He must be experiencing some temporary memory loss. If it doesn't clear up in a few days, it might become permanent and we might need to send him away," The Nurse said and Hiccup started panicking before an idea came to mind.

The memories of John Fury were quite possibly gone, but his REAL memories were still stored in the pocket watch. If need be, he would open the pocket watch but only if ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY.

* * *

Hiccup was walking down the road when suddenly he heard something wooshing through the air. He jumped and a crossbow bolt landed right where he had been before.

He followed the path and saw Krogan holding a crossbow and growling before running off. Hiccup's eyes widened and he ran off.

* * *

Hiccup burst into John's room, breathless and exhausted.

"They've found us," Hiccup said and John was confused, while the Nurse was ready to get Hiccup away from John.

"What?" John asked confused and Hiccup took in a slight breath.

"They've found us, and they know I'm here. I'm sorry, but you've got to open the watch...wait, where is it?" Hiccup said as he realized the pocket watch was missing.

"Oh, my gods! Where is it!? Where's the watch!?" Hiccup yelled while throwing a book at the wall, and John was only more confused.

"What are you talking about?" John asked and Hiccup took in a slight deep breath.

"You had a watch! An old fob watch, right there!" Hiccup said and John rubbed his aching head.

"Did I? I don't...remember having one," John said and the Nurse got angry.

"I can't see what concern it is of yours. You are making John's recovery harder," The Nurse said and Hiccup sighed.

"But we need it! Oh, my gods. Toothless, we're hiding from Drago and Grimmel, and they KNOW I'm here. And you have GOT TO TELL ME, where's the watch!?" Hiccup asked and John actually looked slightly scared but also majorly confused.

"What? What?!" John asked and the Nurse was five seconds away from expelling Hiccup from the entire building.

"Oh, Toothless. I'm sorry, I'm really so sorry. But I've GOT to snap you out of this," Hiccup said and slapped John so hard it would scar, while the Nurse practically blew up.

"HICCUP!" The Nurse yelled and Hiccup yelled.

"WAKE UP! YOU'RE COMING BACK TO THE TARDIS WITH ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Hiccup yelled and started trying to drag the confused John Fury out of the room.

"I'm not going anywhere with an insane person! Somebody help me!" John yelled and the Nurse quickly sat John down before forcibly kicking Hiccup out of the room.

"From further notice, you Hiccup Haddock are FIRED for breaking rule 37 in your contract!" The Nurse yelled and slammed the door shut, while Hiccup just stood there.

Hiccup ran off, slightly crying.

* * *

Hiccup ran off to the TARDIS. He ran into the room and found Toothless's dragon clothes lying in one corner of the room. He dug through them until he pulled out a familiar object.

He ran all the way back to the school, and into the lunch hall where the Nurse was trying to help John Fury eat.

"Toothless, before you cry for help, do you know what this is? You do don't you, name it. Go on, name it," Hiccup said as he showed off the Sonic Screwdriver, which John stared at confused.

"I don't...I..." John said while he felt something off. He took the device and held it, the metal feeling strangely familiar.

"You're not John Fury, you're Toothless Haddock. The dragon in your journal is real and he's you," Hiccup said and John Fury continued staring at the metal object. Meanwhile, Krogan smiled from nearby.

"Move in. We've found the Night Lord, and it's gonna be one shock," Krogan said and Eret, Drago, and Grimmel all ran into the school and started firing lasers everywhere.

"SILENCE!" Drago yelled louder than loud, and Hiccup quickly took the Sonic back, shoving it in his coat.

"Mister Fury, everything I told you...just forget it! Don't say anything!" Hiccup said and Drago growled.

"We asked for silence! Now then, we have a few questions for Mister Fury," Drago said and Krogan smirked.

"Better than that. I overheard them talking. Mister Fury is the Night Lord," Krogan said and Grimmel smirked.

"You took human form. How weak," Grimmel said and John was confused.

"Of course I'm human. I was born human, as were you! What is going on? This is madness," John said confused and Grimmel smirked.

"Ooo, and a stupid human brain. Simple thick and dull," Grimmel said and Drago growled.

"He's no good like this, even if we kill the body. The memories could be transferred to another creature. Think, if it got to a Bewilderbeast..." Drago said and all four shivered slightly before pointing their laser guns at John.

"Change back. We know you can," Drago threatened and John was confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" John said in confusion and then Grimmel yelled.

"CHANGE BACK!" Grimmel yelled and John starts panicking.

"I literally do not know what you mean!?" John yelled and Grimmel grabbed Hiccup, putting a gun to his head.

"Have you enjoyed it, Night Lord, being human? Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better, richer, wiser? Then, let's see your answer to this. Who should we kill? Your BROTHER or EVERYONE in this village. Your choice," Grimmel said and John stood there completely petrified and panicking.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless / John Fury**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Luna**  
 **Grimmel**  
 **Drago**  
 **Eret**  
 **Krogan**  
 **The Nurse**  
 **The Headmaster**  
 **The Principle**  
 **Latimer**  
 **Hutchinson**  
 **Random Students (1-25)**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	8. Ep 8: The Dragon Without

**Alright guys! Here is EPISODE 8 of SEASON 3! I don't really have much to say so let's get RIGHT into the EPISODE!**

* * *

John looked between Hiccup and everyone, tied between both choices. That's when Latimer realized he could save the dragon-turned-human from making an impossible choice.

He opened the pocket watch, and the four Dragon Hunters got distracted, giving Hiccup enough time to grab Grimmel's laser gun and point it at him.

"Toothless, get everyone out of here. Toothless! Mister Fury, I mean you!" Hiccup yelled and eventually John unlocked from his frozen position enough to get everybody out.

"Ok, bye," Hiccup said and pulled the trigger, intentionally missing and causing Drago, Grimmel, and Eret to run around, distracted.

Hiccup ran after John and quickly pulled him away from the crowds.

"We need to get to the TARDIS, now," Hiccup said and pulled John, who was confused.

"The what?" John said and they quickly ran to the blue box. Hiccup shoved John inside and went in.

Hiccup slammed the doors shut and locked them; he ran over to the console and groaned, while Luna came into the control room.

"Forgot I couldn't fly the TARDIS..." Hiccup said and then cried out as he got a splitting headache.

"What's wrong? What's going on!?" Luna asked and Hiccup groaned.

"I think I'm seeing Toothless's memories...I got an idea," Hiccup said and then started pulling the TARDIS controls in the way he had seen Toothless do so many times.

The TARDIS activated and took off into flight, leaving 1913 behind. He then closed his eyes and saw Toothless's memories of how to pilot the TARDIS.

"I think the bond between me and Toothless has grown enough that I can access his memories...I got an idea! If I do this..." Hiccup said and pulled a lever, the TARDIS quickly flying through a supernova, a bright glowing orb following them.

Suddenly, the cloister bell went off and multiple alarms went off afterward, and then the TARDIS forcibly auto-landed.

"Damn it! We're back in 1913," Hiccup said and groaned as he got a very bad headache.

"Seems the ability to see Toothless's memories takes a lot out of me...ow," Hiccup said and then quickly tapped into Toothless's memories one last time to see a golden ring with four colored things in it.

He dug through a nearby roundel until he found it. The thing was made up of one huge golden ring, and four colored light pieces extending out from the ring towards the middle, where a golden square was and a small dial.

The light pieces were colored purple, green, white, and blue. Hiccup turned the dial to 1, causing green and white to light up.

"Oh, I get it. This is a tracking device. Green must be me, and white must be Luna," Hiccup said and turned the dial again.

This time, the purple started pulsating faintly, and pulsated harder when facing in a certain direction.

"I think it's telling me where Toothless's memories are. Luna, you're with me. John, just stay out trouble," Hiccup said and they quickly left John Fury alone in the TARDIS.

* * *

They ran through the streets, trying their hardest to find the pocket watch. That's when they heard a laugh, and they looked out from the bushes to see Drago and Grimmel around the TARDIS.

"Come home, Night Lord! COME HOME TO YOUR TARDIS!" Drago yelled and Grimmel laughed while holding his crossbow. Hiccup freaked out until someone tapped him from behind.

He turned around to see John standing there, worried.

"I snuck out, sorry. I just couldn't help it!" John said and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"Trust me, John, you did us all a favor. We need you alive and by our side when we find the pocket watch," Hiccup said and they continued following the tracking device's lead.

Eventually, the device started malfunctioning and then shut off. Hiccup changed the dial to one and the device worked perfectly, the green and white glowing brightly.

"Great, must have burnt out function 2," Hiccup said and they quickly found shelter to hide in. Hiccup messed around with the tracker while John sat by Luna, who was keeping an eye on John Fury worryingly.

Suddenly, the purple piece started glowing and Hiccup realized something.

"Purple means Toothless...and that means his memories must be close by..." Hiccup said and then a knock rang out from the door. Hiccup peeked out from a window to see a worried Latimer.

Hiccup let Latimer in, and the boy showed the pocket watch. Hiccup waved the tracker over the pocket watch and the purple glowed so bright he swore he would go blind.

"I'm so sorry. I took it without thinking and now all this mess has happened. I want to return it," Latimer said and Hiccup nodded.

"It isn't your fault, Latimer. I should have never let Toothless do this in the first place," Hiccup said and took the pocket watch before running over to John.

"Take it and open it," Hiccup said and John looked at the pocket watch, scared.

"I'm scared. I don't know who I'll be after I open this...thing," John said and Latimer stepped forward.

"The pocket watched showed me Toothless, showed me what he is and who he is. He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. He's new and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe. And...he's wonderful," Latimer said and John closed his eyes before pressing the button on the top, opening the watch.

A golden light streamed out from the watched and enter his mouth. He got up and slowly put the pocket watch down, his eyes glowing slightly before turning back to green.

"H-Hiccup? L-Luna?" Toothless asked and Hiccup got hopeful, but was confused as to why Toothless was still human.

"T-Toothless? Is that you? Why are you still human?" Hiccup asked and Toothless groaned loudly.

"Because my cells are taking an extra bit of time to reset to normal...ah. You know when you wake up after an extremely LONG nap and just have a killer headache? That describes how I feel right now," Toothless said and used his still human hand to rub his head.

Hiccup held up the tracker and the purple part of it glowed brightly, alongside the white and green parts.

"When did you make this thing?" Hiccup asked and Toothless was confused.

"I made it a few years ago, but how did you even find it? How did you know how to use it?" Toothless asked and Hiccup shrugged.

"Our bond got stronger and now I'm able to see your memories. I even flew the TARDIS!" Hiccup said and Toothless was looking at Hiccup in shock.

"Of course...I did end up crashing it. But! But, I DID fly it for about five or six minutes," Hiccup said and Toothless groaned while face palming.

"Of course you did..." Toothless mumbled and then a pretty stupid and clever idea came to mind.

"If THEY are surrounding the TARDIS, maybe we could scare them off?" Toothless said and Hiccup shrugged.

"How? I mean, we don't exactly have anything besides this tracker and your Sonic Screwdriver," Hiccup said and Toothless smiled before taking the Sonic from Hiccup.

"Oh, how I missed you. No offense Luna and Hiccup," Toothless said and both shrugged while rolling their eyes as Toothless petted the Sonic Screwdriver.

"I have an idea. It's gonna feel weird, Hiccup, but trust me. It will only last for about ten minutes," Toothless said and used the Sonic on himself. He then used the Sonic on Hiccup, and Hiccup collapsed.

Only to get back up as a Night Fury, and Toothless smirked.

"Oh, I love our bond, because it connects us and it's two way. Which means since I'm not in my real body...you can use my Night Fury essence to become a Night Fury for a short amount of time..." Toothless said and Hiccup opened his green eyes.

"You know when you said, 'Oh my gods, I'm a human'? Well, OH MY THOR! I'M A DRAGON!" Hiccup roared, the TARDIS translating for everyone.

"Latimer, was it? Stay here, and be safe," Toothless said and Latimer stepped forward.

"But I want to help!" Latimer said and Toothless realized he may have been a bit too pressuring on Latimer when he was human, so he'd make up for it.

"Ok, but you do EXACTLY as I say. And take this," Toothless said and gave Latimer the tracker.

"What am I gonna do with this?" Latimer asked and Toothless smirked.

"Lie. Now, time to explain the plan..." Toothless said and started explaining it all.

* * *

The four Dragon Hunters were waiting for either the Night Lord or Hiccup to come, but all they needed to REALLY do was destroy the pocket watch.

Eventually, 'John' stepped out from the bushes and then smirked while walking forwards.

"He seems different," Eret said and Grimmel realized that walk, that smile, exactly how it all was...

"He's got his memories! Shoot to kill!" Grimmel yelled and they all fired, only for Toothless to whip out the Sonic Screwdriver and use it to short-circuit all their weapons, or in Grimmel's case, jam his crossbow.

"You feared me when I was a Dragon, and now I'm a human. That above all else should TERRIFY you, considering I now have two opposable thumbs, and also a couple other new advantages," Toothless said while playing around with his fingers.

"We don't fear you, Night Lord, even if you retain that puny human body," Drago said and Toothless chuckled while spinning around.

"Don't worry. I won't be like this much longer. But would you fear me if I had my very angry mate, my very protective brother, and a boy who just wants to prove himself on my side?" Toothless said and used his Sonic as a sort of flare.

Hiccup and Luna jumped out from the bushes, both ready to fire at the four. Latimer came out from behind a building holding the tracker, except now it was glowing increasingly brightly.

"I've modified that tracker to explode once turned to setting 3. I've also taught Hiccup how to aim and shoot fire. And Luna...well, she's skilled in combat and execution of people who she hates," Toothless said threateningly and stepped forward a tiny bit.

"Now, what do you say? End the bloodshed; we don't have to fight. I may disagree with...everything you four do, but we don't need to fight," Toothless said and Drago growled.

"Never. We will kill you and your friends. Say goodbye to your life," Drago said and Toothless laughed.

"I already knew you were gonna say that. Just wanted to try to settle this peacefully. Now, we fight in, 3...2...1...NOW! GERONIMO!" Toothless yelled and jumped. Hiccup purposely misfired and hit above the heads of the four dragon hunters.

Toothless landed right at the feet of the four, and he used his Sonic to activate their Vortex Manipulator and fry it at the same time.

The four disappeared in a bright plume of smoke, and Toothless got up.

"Good. 'Project Fakeout' was a success, and now all four are stuck on a random island in the Archipelago, in the year 1030," Toothless said and Hiccup collapsed, only to get back up as a human.

"Holy Thor, that was weird," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed while giving Hiccup the Sonic.

"Hold on. Be right back," Toothless said and went into the TARDIS as a human, and came back out as a Night Fury Time Lord, wearing his normal clothing.

"Oh, it feels SO GOOD to be back to normal," Toothless said and stretched his wings, something he hadn't done in forever.

"Hey Latimer, I want you to keep this," Toothless said and used his paw to pull out the pocket watch. He gave it to Latimer who was confused.

"Why?" Latimer asked and Toothless smiled a gummy smile.

"It's just a regular old pocket watch now, but I want to give it to you as a gift of thanks for keeping it safe," Toothless said and then turned to Hiccup.

"And Hiccup, thank you...for looking out for me and taking care of me," Toothless said and Hiccup smiled. Hiccup and Luna went into the TARDIS but Toothless stopped.

"Hey, can I have the tracker back? I might need it. Don't worry, the setting three thing was a lie," Toothless said and Latimer gave Toothless the tracker, who stuffed it into his coat.

"Oh, and you might want to hang around for this next bit," Toothless said with a smirk and went into the TARDIS.

Then, the TARDIS made its famous wheezing and groaning noise while the light on the top turning on and off, the TARDIS faded out just as it started raining.

Latimer smiled and walked away, holding the pocket watch in one hand.

* * *

One year later, and World War 1 was raging full steam ahead.

"Mind the wire! KEEP YOUR HEADS DOWN!" A man yells and then screams as a mortar shell hits him. Latimer is helping his comrade back to the safety in the trenches; he looks at a silver pocket watch.

"One minute past the hour. It's now, Hutchinson. This is the time, it's now!" Latimer said and then looked up as he heard a mortar shell; he pushed himself and Hutchinson out of the way.

Latimer looks down at the watch with thankfulness, and he smiles.

"We made it. Thank you, Toothless. Come along, chap," Latimer said and pulled Hutchinson to his feet.

"Leave me. I'm not gonna make it," Hutchinson said and Latimer shook his head, while they heard another mortar shell in the distance.

"Oh yes, you are. Didn't I promise you, all those years ago? Now, come on. And that's an order!" Latimer said and they trudged through the fields on that dark night.

* * *

In the year 2007, Latimer sat in a chair, now an old man. He was at a war memorial and he was holding the pocket watch, still as clean as the day it was given to him.

Latimer had multiple metals on his uniform, and he looked across the grass to see Hiccup standing there, and Toothless staying hidden in the shadows so no one saw him.

Both smiled and waved at Latimer, who smiled back as both walked back to the TARDIS, which was parked only a few feet away.

The TARDIS took off, making its famous groaning and wheezing noise it always made, and Latimer closed his eyes with a smile.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless / John Fury**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Luna**  
 **Grimmel**  
 **Drago**  
 **Eret**  
 **Krogan**  
 **Latimer**  
 **Hutchinson**  
 **Random People (1-45)**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	9. Ep 9: The Pilgrim Situation

**Please note, this is the LAST EPISODE WITH A HAPPY ENDING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! From here on out, sadness will prevail along with dread.**

 **On THAT cheery note, let's get right into the Episode.**

* * *

The TARDIS slowly rematerialized on a hill in the year 1621. The doors opened and Toothless stepped out.

"It's Earth, but I undershot the destination a tiny bit. It's the year 1621, not 1030," Toothless said and got out of the TARDIS. Hiccup and Luna followed behind him.

"What, the date?" Hiccup asked and Toothless checked his watch, which was attached to his paw. He tapped it a few times before sighing.

"Can't get an exact day, buts it's November 1621 for sure. Oh! I think this is the year the first ever Thanksgiving happened!" Toothless said and the other two were confused.

"What's Thanksgiving?" both Hiccup and Luna said at the same time, and Toothless was slightly shocked.

"I can't believe it. I thought I sat you two down one day and told you all about holidays and traditions from the 21st century," Toothless said and Hiccup shrugged.

"I was distracted by Astr...I mean cookies! Those cookies that you always hide in the TARDIS somewhere so I don't eat them," Hiccup said and Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure you were. Anyway's, maybe Thanksgiving is soon. If so I'd love to join. I kinda got a list of first holidays I gotta go too. Considering that I've met Santa and the Easter Bunny, I got those two off my list," Toothless said and pulled the list out of his pocket, which had a few on it.

"You met Santa Claus? And the Easter Bunny? I thought they were just made up," Hiccup said and Toothless's eyes widened slightly while smirking.

"So did I! But when Santa had no clue where to deliver your presents, he just searched for you until he found you. And he did. Trust me, I was surprised when a man in a red suit knocked on those TARDIS doors," Toothless said and Hiccup had another question.

"What about the Easter Bunny?" Hiccup asked and Toothless looked away with a face of embarrassment.

"I think that better remains unsaid, but let's just say the TARDIS is still punishing me for what I did. I'm not allowed to so much as land the TARDIS within one hundred feet of a live bunny," Toothless said and shivered as memories came back.

"He told me the story once. Apparently he stole all of the Easter Bunny's candy and hid it somewhere deep in the TARDIS. And the Easter Bunny punished him by making him blind and unable to eat anything besides broccoli for one week," Luna said and Hiccup had to hold back his laughter as hard as possible.

"Yeah? Well, jokes on him! I've been blind before! The broccoli thing didn't sit well with me though, so I kinda kept all his candy. He's probably still very mad with me," Toothless said as they approached the area where Thanksgiving was first held...

Except nothing was on the table. No food, and no people eating said food.

"They should have had all this food done weeks ago. Where is it all? Maybe my watch is defective," Toothless said and tapped his watch, it still reading November 1621.

He looked over at the fields where there should be tons of growing food, only to see dirt. He was extremely confused but eventually, someone came up to him.

"What the hell is that!?" The man said and pointed at Toothless and Luna, Toothless groaned and pulled out the psychic paper.

"Don't worry, me and Luna here just have a condition called... ummm..." Toothless said and Hiccup chimed in.

"Night of Fury," Hiccup said and the man looked the piece of paper over before nodding.

"Well, you're welcome to stay travelers, but I'm afraid we have no food to offer for your journey," The kind man said and Toothless was confused.

"Why is there no food? Your fields are looking kinda...empty," Toothless said and the man sighed.

"All our food was stolen overnight, and we're trying to grow more but we've been unsuccessful. If this doesn't change soon, we'll be dead before next spring," The man said and walked off. Toothless quickly ran down to the fields and used his Sonic to scan the dirt.

"This is all wrong; they should have TONS of food! But there's none...Oh, this is bad," Toothless said as he looked at the readings the Sonic was giving off.

"What? What is it?" Hiccup asked and Toothless growled.

"There are heavy amounts of Ion Particles in the dirt, and those come from spaceship engines," Toothless said and Luna chimed in.

"So, it's alien?" Luna asked and Toothless shrugged.

"Probably. Oh who am I kidding? Most likely," Toothless said and used his Sonic to scan the field again, only to come up with nothing.

"Hm, that's odd. The Ion Particles are gone...but where did they go?" Toothless asked and Hiccup shrugged.

"Ok, how about we split up? Hiccup and Luna, go through the fields and see if you can find anything weird and alien. I'll go and talk to the locals," Toothless said and all three nodded. Toothless ran off to the village while Hiccup and Luna started walking through the field.

A minute later, and Luna turned to Hiccup worried.

"I...need your help. There's something I have to tell Toothless, but I have no idea how..." Luna said and Hiccup nodded.

"Whatever you need help with, I can help. I'm Berk's resident helper," Hiccup said jokingly and Luna nodded solemnly.

"Ok, I need helping telling Toothless...that's he gonna be a father," Luna said and Hiccup froze in his tracks, looking at Luna in surprise.

"You're…?" Hiccup asked and Luna nodded.

"Yeah, been for the last month or two. Only realized myself around a week ago. I just don't know how to tell Toothless he's gonna be a dad to a group of hatchlings. And what about the hatchlings? Will they be Night Furies? Light Furies? Night Lords? Light Lords? A combo of them? I have absolutely no clue, and that scares me that I don't know," Luna said and Hiccup nodded as they continued walking.

"I understand fearing the unknown. I feared the unknown quite a few times in the past. Such as, when I first met Toothless, I didn't know just what I was doing when I set him free from that bola, if he would kill me or not. But I still did it because it was right," Hiccup said and Luna nodded.

"I'll tell Toothless later; it's the right thing to do. But how?" Luna asked and Hiccup shrugged.

"All I know is, don't bring it up in conversation out of the blue. That'll shock Toothless so much he might faint. You need to sort of get him prepared for those words that will change his life forever. So try to direct the topic of conversation towards hatchlings and then tell him when you're sure he's ready," Hiccup suggested and Luna was curious.

"How do you know such things like that?" Luna asked and Hiccup shrugged.

"Just learned over time, especially traveling with Mister Bow Tie who's up in the village," Hiccup said and pointed at the village. Luna nodded and they continued walking.

That's when Hiccup spotted a chunk of gray metal lying in the middle of the field; he ran over and picked it up only to drop it with a cry.

"Ow!" Hiccup yelled and then pulled out a piece of cloth. He used the cloth as a barrier to keep his hand from coming into contact with the piece of metal.

"This thing is cold, incredibly cold. And this symbol, it's defiantly not human," Hiccup said and Luna nodded in agreement as they studied the strange piece of metal.

They quickly got back to the village, where Toothless was messing around with the Sonic.

"Took you long enough!" Toothless said and Hiccup nodded before showing Toothless the piece of metal.

"Well, considering we found this, I think it was worth it. Did you figure anything out from the locals?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head while studying the strange metal.

"Not much, except apparently one of them saw lights in the fields. At this rate, Thanksgiving might not even exist anymore if we don't fix this soon," Toothless said and then looked at the symbol for a few seconds and blinking.

"I recognize this symbol. It belongs to the Far-there's, a group of aliens who go to planets and steal as much food as possible in a short amount of time," Toothless said and then realized something.

"Those Ion Particles must have been traces of the energy used in their ship's engines when they landed! And the lights must have been them landing and taking off," Toothless said and then scanned the air, trying to see if he could track them.

"Ah, I might be able to track them. And then we can get the food back," Toothless said and they ran to the TARDIS, taking off towards the alien vessel.

The TARDIS landed inside the alien vessel and Toothless stepped out to see tiny aliens carrying food from one place to another.

"Oi! Stop carrying that food around! It is needed for history! Never thought I'd say that food was needed for history to go right..." Toothless said and all the aliens turned to him.

An alien nearly as tall as Toothless walked towards him carrying an electric stick and wearing dark blue armor.

"Let me guess. Did you steal that armor from the Sontarans? Or as I call them, the potato faces," Toothless said and the commander growled loudly.

"I would NEVER poison my skin wearing SONTARAN ARMOR!" The commander said and Toothless sighed.

"I need all this food back that you just stole, and I need it now. Otherwise, I'll have to take it back by force," Toothless said and the commander laughed.

"We will not be giving up these resources, and you will not be taking them today!" The commander said and hit Toothless with the stick, electrocuting the dragon.

"Ahhh. So is that how you treat houseguests?" Toothless asked and the commander hit him with the stick again. Luna jumped out from the TARDIS and pinned the commander to the wall.

"Hurt my mate ONE MORE TIME AND I SWEAR ON THE GODS ABOVE THAT YOU WILL NEVER EVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Luna roared right in the commander's face, and the commander looked up while Toothless and Hiccup just stared.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded.

"Noted, double noted, and triple noted," Hiccup said and Luna just walked right back into the TARDIS, going to lay down by the console.

"Alright, now, back to the topic at hand. Either you give us this food or we'll have to take it. History needs this to go according to plan," Toothless said and the commander laughed.

"Ha! You will not be getting any of these resources! We would rather die nobly via suicide then fail our great emperor Scala," The Commander said and pushed a button on his armor's glove.

"SELF DESTRUCT IN 5...4...3...2..." A voice started counting. Hiccup and Toothless ran into the TARDIS and shut the doors.

"1...0" The voice finished and then the entire station exploded, the TARDIS being flung far away and all the food destroyed.

"Toothless, what are we gonna do?" Hiccup asked and Toothless paced back and forth a few times before an idea came to mind.

"Don't we have a ton of food in the TARDIS storage? We could just give that to the village!" Toothless said and hit the rematerialization lever.

* * *

"You're giving all this food to us? Why?" The kind man from before said and Toothless just took in a slight breath.

"Because I think your village is gonna need it, and because we don't need it," Toothless said and gestured to the huge pile of food he had pulled from the TARDIS.

All three watched from afar as the first Thanksgiving unfolded, and they eventually went into the TARDIS and started heading for Berk.

"Maybe we should celebrate Thanksgiving in the TARDIS, just the three of us. It could be something fun we do," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Hiccup said and Luna purred in agreement.

"Me too," Luna said and Toothless smirked before running down the TARDIS corridors.

"Come to the dining room in fifteen minutes!" Toothless roared and eventually, they followed him to the dining room.

The TARDIS dining room was massive, containing a table big enough to hold the entirety of Berk, human and dragon. And on the table were multiple amounts of food, ranging from small pies to cooked turkeys.

"Like it? I made it all myself. Well, the TARDIS helped a tiny bit," Toothless said and walked down the stairs from nearby, the glass ceiling above them showing space and time in all its majesty.

"We should start eating before all this gets cold. I made just enough so that everyone could eat and there would be no leftovers," Toothless said and sat down in front of the table. Luna sat beside him and Hiccup sat on the other side of the table.

They ate for a while until Luna turned to Toothless.

"Um, I have something I need to tell you, in private," Luna said and Hiccup realized that Luna was telling Toothless about the hatchling thing. Toothless looked over at Hiccup, who smiled and nodded.

"I'm alright, you two go talk," Hiccup said and smirked. Toothless and Luna walked into the other room. Around one minute later and he heard a thud.

Luna walked into the room and Hiccup looked up.

"How did it go?" Hiccup asked and Luna shrugged.

"No clue, considering that Toothless fainted from shock around thirty seconds after I told him," Luna said and they both went into the room Toothless was in.

Eventually, Toothless regained consciousness, shaking his head a few times.

"Ahh, I have a headache. Oh, funny thing, I had this dream were Luna told me I was gonna be a father," Toothless said and then looked at the two, realizing it wasn't a dream.

"Oh, my Thor...Oh my, Thor...I'm gonna be a dad...Oh my, Thor!" Toothless said while pacing around, both freaking out and worried. But Hiccup could see in Toothless's eyes that he was shocked and happy.

"Toothless, don't worry. I think you'll be a great father. After all, you practically raised me and every single baby dragon on Berk singlehandedly," Hiccup said somewhat jokingly and somewhat seriously.

"It's not that I think I'm gonna be a bad dad! It's that...I worry...what if I outlive them? What if they don't have enough of my Time Lord DNA in order to regenerate? Will they be Night Furies? Light Furies? Night Lords? Maybe Light Lords? Is that a thing? Or how about a combination of both? I have no clue!" Toothless said while pacing around worried.

Hiccup smiled. "Toothless, Luna doesn't know that either. But you both have to realize that even if the future is scary, you have to face it together. And no matter what, I'll be by both your sides every step of the way, considering that us being brothers makes me their uncle," Hiccup said and Toothless took in a few deep breaths.

"You're right. Of course you're right. I guess this is a happy day in the end, so let's go back to celebrating it," Toothless said and smiled. Everyone else smiled.

"Together," Hiccup said and Toothless nodded.

"Together," Toothless said determined. He may be scared, but he would not let that stop him from being the best father he can be. And either which way, he will still love his children, no matter what they are.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Luna**  
 **The Kind Man**  
 **The Commander**  
 **The Soldiers (1-25)**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	10. Ep 10: Stand Up

**Here is the last episode before the three-part season finale! Its been a long journey and I've hope you have enjoyed...but sadly, all things must come to an end. You will see by the end of this episode.**

 **With that, let's get right into this Episode!**

* * *

A flying machine flew through the air above a desert, smoke coming from its engines. Inside, one woman sat trying to keep the thing airborne. A blue box flew towards the ship at high speed.

"Mayday! Mayday! Ship Kilton is going down! I need help!" The women yelled and a computer AI responded.

"Please state the nature of your ailment or injury," The computer said and the woman scoffed.

"I'm not injured! I'm CRASHING! I don't need a doctor," The woman shouted and the computer sparked. The ship was high above the desert and getting closer to the ground.

"A clear statement of your symptoms will help us provide the medical practitioner appropriate to your individual needs," The Computer said again and the woman groaned in annoyance.

"I'm trying to send a distress signal. Stop talking about doctors," The woman said and then someone started talking.

"I went to a medical school for five years, so I'm the closest thing to a Doctor. As well as a Scientist, Archeologist, etc," A male voice said and she turned around to spot Toothless leaning against the wall of the ship.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Toothless asked and used his Sonic Screwdriver to scan the ship, laser beams flying past the crashing ship.

"T-Teleported off. Who are you?" The woman said and Toothless shrugged.

"Name's Toothless, but why are you still here?" Toothless asked and the woman shrugged.

"I teleported them," The woman said and Toothless had one last question.

"Why you?" Toothless asked and the woman threw her hands up in the air.

"Everyone else was screaming," The woman said and Toothless smirked.

"Welcome aboard," Toothless said and the woman was confused.

"Aboard what?" The woman asked and Toothless nodded.

"Follow me," Toothless said and they quickly walk down a corridor away from the front of the ship.

"Where are we going?" The woman asked and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"Back of the ship," Toothless said and the woman was confused.

"Why?" The woman asked and Toothless shrugged.

"Because the front crashes first; think it through. Oh!" Toothless yelled as a bulkhead door closed in front of them, sealing.

"Why did you do that?" Toothless asked and the woman shrugged.

"Wasn't me. Emergency protocols kicked in," The woman said and Toothless started using his Sonic on the door.

"What's your name?" Toothless asked and the woman responded quickly.

"Cass," Cass said and Toothless was curious.

"You're young to be crewing a gunship, Cass," Toothless said and Cass shrugged.

"I wanted to see the universe. Is it always like this?" Cass asked and Toothless shrugged.

"If you're lucky," Toothless said sarcastically, and the bulkhead door opened to reveal the TARDIS waiting idly.

"Don't worry, it's bigger on the inside," Toothless said and Cass stopped.

"What did you say? Bigger on the inside, is that what you said?" Cass asked and Toothless nodded.

"Yes. Come on, you'll love it," Toothless said in a hurry. The ship was getting closer to the ground.

"Is this a TARDIS?" Cass asked and Toothless nodded.

"Yes, but you'll be perfectly safe, I promise you," Toothless said and Cass pulled away from the bulkhead door in anger.

"Don't touch me!" Cass yelled and Toothless froze.

"I'm not part of the war. I swear to you, I never was," Toothless said truthfully. He REFUSED to fight.

"You're the Night Lord," Cass said in utter disgust and hatred, and Toothless sighed.

"Yes, I'm the Night Lord, but I'm not as the stories depict me as being," Toothless said and Cass pulled a bit farther away.

"Get away from me!" Cass yelled and Toothless shrugged seriously.

"Well, look on the bright side. I'm not a Dalek or Dragon Hunter," Toothless said and Cass growled.

"Who can tell the difference anymore?" Cass said and hit a button, causing the bulkhead to close, only a window allowing Toothless to see Cass.

"Cass!" Toothless yells and Cass shakes her head.

"It's deadlocked. Don't even try!" Cass said and Toothless sighed.

"Cass, just open the door. I'm trying to help!" Toothless said and Cass scoffed.

"Go back to your battlefield. You haven't finished yet. Some of the universe is still standing!" Cass yelled and Toothless shook his head.

"I'm not leaving unless everyone's off this ship," Toothless said and Cass smirked.

"Well, you're going to die right here! Best news of the century," Cass said and stood back, preparing to die.

"Cass! CASS! CASS!" Toothless yelled and then the ship hit the ground, exploding in a fireball. Meanwhile, a bunch of people in red robes watched from nearby.

"And here he is at least. The man to end it all. My brothers and sisters, Toothless has returned to our village. We have ALWAYS known in our bones that one day he would return here..." The Tribe leader said as they pulled Toothless's dead body from the wreckage.

"Such a pity HE'S dead..." The Tribe leader says and they dragged Toothless's body all the way to their village.

* * *

"Cass!" Toothless yelled as he jumped away inside a hut, the Tribe Elder walked towards him.

"If you refer to your friend, we are still attempting to extract her from the wreckage," The Leader said and Toothless shook his head.

"She wasn't my friend. I barely even knew her," Toothless said and the Leader shrugged.

"She's almost certainly dead. No one could survive that crash," The Leader said and Toothless shrugged.

"I did," Toothless said and the Leader shook her head.

"No. We restored you to life, but it's a temporary measure. You have a little under four minutes," The Leader said and Toothless growled.

"Four minutes? That's ages. What if I get bored, or need a television, a couple of books? Anyone for chess? Bring me knitting," Toothless said jokingly to distract himself from the fact that he might never see his family ever again.

"You have SO little breath left...Spend it wisely," The Leader said and Toothless got up.

"Hang on...is it you? Am I back in the town of Karn? You're the Organization of Karn, keepers of the flame of utter boredom," Toothless said somewhat jokingly and the Leader corrected him.

"It's eternal life, not boredom," The Leader said and Toothless shrugged.

"That's the one," Toothless said and the Leader scoffed.

"Mock us if you will, but our elixir could bring you back to life for three weeks and then regenerate. Time Lord science is elevated here in Karn," The Leader said and Toothless was confused.

"Why would you do this for me?" Toothless asked and the Leader shrugged.

"You have helped us in the past," The Leader said and Toothless shook his head.

"You were never big on gratitude," Toothless said and the Leader scoffed.

"The war between Berk and the Dragon Hunters threatens all reality. You are the only hope left," The Leader said and Toothless growled.

"I am not a warrior; it's not my war. I will have NO PART of it," Toothless said and the Leader took in a deep breath.

"You can't ignore it forever," The Leader said and Toothless snarled.

"I help where I can. I will not fight," Toothless said and the Leader scoffed.

"Because you are the good harmless helping man, as you call yourself?" The Leader asked and Toothless growled while nearly falling over.

"I call myself Toothless," Toothless said and the Leader scoffed.

"It's the same thing in your mind," The Leader said and Toothless shrugged.

"I'd like to think so," Toothless said and the Leader sighed.

"In that case, TOOTHLESS, attend to your patient," The Leader said as four people carried in Cass's dead body and laid it on a table.

Toothless scanned her with the Sonic Screwdriver, only to get flatlines and zeros all around.

"You're wasting your time. She is beyond even our help," The Leader said and Toothless sighed.

"She wanted to see the universe," Toothless said and the Leader scoffed.

"She didn't miss much. It's VERY NEARLY over," The Leader said and Toothless growled.

"I could have saved her. I could have gotten her off, but she wouldn't listen," Toothless said and the Leader coughed.

"Then she was wiser than you. She understood there was NO ESCAPING the last great war. You are a part of this, Toothless, whether you LIKE IT or NOT," The Leader said and Toothless growled.

"I would rather die," Toothless said and the Leader scoffed.

"You're dead already. How many more will you let join you? Your brother? Your mate? Your three children? If Cass could speak right now, what would she say?" The Leader said and Toothless whined.

"To me? Nothing, I'm the Night Lord. Everything she despised," Toothless said and the Leader coughed again.

"She would BEG your help, as we BEG your help now! The universe stands on the brink...will you let it fall? Will you let your family die alongside you? Fast or strong, wise or angry. WHAT DO YOU need now?" The Leader asked and Toothless sighed while closing his eyes.

"A warrior," Toothless said and the Leader was shocked.

"Warrior?" The leader asked, surprised, and Toothless sighed with a deep growl.

"I don't suppose there's a need to be Toothless anymore. Let me be a warrior now," Toothless said and pulled off his bow tie, letting it fall to the ground.

"You know what you have to do. It's very easy. Just drink the elixir, and then in three weeks' time, you'll regenerate," The Leader said and Toothless looked at the bowl containing the elixir.

"Good...Hiccup, Luna, Astrid, Solar, Shadow, Eclipse, Stoick, Valka. Friends, family, daughter and sons, I salute you. Physician, heal thyself," Toothless said and slowly drank the elixir. He then started glowing with regeneration energy and he sighed.

"Is it done?" The Leader asked and Toothless nodded, walking back to his TARDIS and taking off faster than anyone could blink.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Cass**  
 **The Leader of Karn**  
 **The Members of Karn (1-5)**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Ep 11: The Events Unfolding

**This is it, the beginning of the end. If I do not make anyone cry with these final three episodes then I've failed in my job.**

 **Alright, let's get right into Episode 11.**

* * *

Everyone knew Toothless had somehow changed. He took off one day to answer a distress signal, and when he returned, he wiped out half the dragon hunters without batting an eye.

Toothless's two sons and one daughter all knew something was off with their father, but couldn't place it. Luna knew something was wrong but couldn't get to the bottom of it.

And Hiccup was no closer to figuring it out than them; he hadn't been able to figure out what was going on with the dragon.

Meanwhile, Toothless, or just the Night Lord as he began referring to himself only as the Night Lord now, was hiding the fact that he was gonna regenerate from everyone. He just hoped his next incarnation would make up for every terrible thing he did and is doing in the war.

He was now only five days away from regenerating, and he knew he had to tell them soon. But how would he break the news that he was dying to his family?

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion and everyone in Berk woke up as the Daleks made their return and entered the war.

"EXTERMINATE!" A Dalek yelled as they moved into the huge city of Berk.

After a few minutes, a man was hugging the wall with his back, holding a laser gun.

"Report for the chief! The southern wall has fallen! Repeat! The southern wall has fallen!" The man yelled and then looked up to see a scratched up blue box sitting in the corner, humming idly.

Suddenly, Toothless rounded the corner wearing a bandolier, black leather jacket, and a few other things.

"Solider...I'm gonna need your gun," Toothless said and the man gave it to the dragon. Toothless then started using the laser gun to carve some words into the wall.

"ALERT! ALERT! THE NIGHT LORD HAS BEEN DETECTED!" A Dalek yelled and another turned to him.

"THE NIGHT LORD IS SURROUNDED!" A Dalek yelled and another Dalek started yelling,

"INFORM HIGH COMMANDER: WE HAVE THE NIGHT LORD! SEEK! LOCATE! DESTROY!" The Dalek yells and all the Daleks chant "SEEK! LOCATE! DESTROY!".

Meanwhile, Toothless finishes engraving "No More" into the wall; he then gets into his TARDIS. The TARDIS smashes through a wall, killing almost all the Daleks outside it.

"The...NIGHT LORD...IS ESCAPING! What are THESE WORDS!? EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN! EXPLA!" The Dalek yells and the Soldier from before shoots the broken Dalek dead.

The broken dead Dalek goes up in flames as the TARDIS flies off.

* * *

Stoick, Gobber, Hiccup, and Luna all walk into the Great Hall, all three hatchlings clinging to Luna's back. The hatchlings are in fact almost completely Night Lord, except for one who is half-Night Lord half-Light Fury.

"You sure the message is from him?" Stoick asked and Gobber nodded before handing Stoick a picture of the wall with the words "NO MORE" on it.

"Yes. The TARDIS was seen and Toothless even spoke," Gobber said and Stoick shook his head.

"What's the mad fool up too?" Stoick asked and Hiccup stepped in.

"He's my brother and also your adopted son," Hiccup said in defense and Stoick sighed.

"He makes it very hard NOT to call him a fool when he's being an idiot and so secretive," Stoick said and Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"I do agree that he is being quite a big idiot in not telling us anything, but who knows? Maybe he has a plan...come on, it's Toothless we're talking about here. Of course he has a plan," Hiccup said and everyone looked down.

"Will we ever win this war?" Gobber asked and Stoick shook his head.

"We'll never win, and if we do...Berk will be a husk of its former self," Stoick said and everyone looked down solemnly.

"I've got to find Toothless. I have too," Hiccup said and Stoick shook his head.

"No one's been able to find him in the last two, almost three weeks," Stoick said and Hiccup nodded.

"I'm still gonna try. At least then I can make myself useful," Hiccup said and quickly got to work.

* * *

Hiccup was gliding through the sky, his new gliding suit working perfectly. Luna was flying beside him and Hiccup smirked.

"You know, I think I like this glide suit more than Inferno," Hiccup said and Luna purred before whining.

"I don't think it was safe to leave the hatchlings on Berk in the middle of the war," Luna said and Hiccup shook his head.

"Don't worry. I've got Fishlegs and Meatlug keeping a very close eye on them. If they so much as bruise one scale, they'll alert us in seconds," Hiccup said and Luna nodded.

They eventually landed on a sandy hill in the middle of the desert; they had been flying for miles and miles and miles and miles. They were so far away from Berk that they were in one of the mainland deserts.

"I was thinking about that direction. What do you think Luna?" Hiccup asked and Luna nodded in agreement.

"Does seem like there is less civilization over there, what little there is in this desert," Luna said and Hiccup nodded. They quickly got high into the air and started gliding again.

They flew for about five more minutes until Hiccup saw a blue shaped object in the distance. He veered off course and headed towards it.

"Luna! I found the TARDIS!" Hiccup yelled as he made out the windows and lights of the familiar ship. Hiccup landed beside the TARDIS and Luna landed right next to him.

Hiccup banged loudly on the TARDIS doors, receiving no response he banged on it again.

"TOOTHLESS! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Hiccup yelled and then groaned in annoyance. He shoved his TARDIS key into the lock and forced the door open.

Luna and Hiccup made their way into the TARDIS, finding all the lights off and the TARDIS humming lightly. Hiccup tapped into Toothless's memory and figured out how to reboot everything.

Once he did, he searched around until he found the tracker from months ago. He picked it up and turned it on, only for green and white to glow.

"Toothless isn't even here? Where could he be?" Hiccup said and then realized there was a third setting. He turned it on and two beams of light shot out from the glowing pieces.

"Woah!" Hiccup said and turned it off; he tapped into Toothless's memories to see how it worked.

Apparently, it worked by the beams of light shining on a place on a map where the person is.

He got a map out and activated the tracker again, and two beams of light landed on the same position on the map.

"That's you and me...but where's Toothless?" Hiccup said and then a purple light flickered on and showed Toothless as being over ten miles away and heading towards the TARDIS.

Eventually, Toothless walked into the TARDIS and pulled the dematerialization lever, setting the machine into flight.

"Toothless Haddock, you will speak to me and tell me what the hell is going on with you," Hiccup said, coming out from behind one of the stone pillars. Toothless jumped nearly six feet into the air from shock before turning towards Hiccup.

"Umm, you shouldn't be here. I'm taking you back to Berk right now," Toothless said and quickly started piloting the TARDIS back to Berk. Luna revealed herself and Toothless growled.

"Great, both of you came," Toothless said and pulled a lever forcibly, causing the entire TARDIS to shake a tiny bit.

"Toothless, what's wrong? Why are you doing this? Why are you ACTING like this?" Hiccup said and Luna stood beside Hiccup.

"Yeah, I'd very much like to know too," Luna said and Toothless sighed with a growl. He showed off his paw which was glowing slightly with regeneration energy.

"I'm around four days away from regenerating," Toothless said and both of them gasped as Toothless's paw pulsated with glowing golden energy.

"You...what happened?" Hiccup asked softly in shock, and Toothless growled.

"A flying machine crashed, and long story short, I died, but someone saved me. But the one condition was that I had to regenerate in three weeks or I die," Toothless explained and then coughed up a tiny bit of blood.

"You could have told us...we should have been told...you shouldn't be pushing yourself like this. You should be resting in one of Berk's healing huts. You shouldn't be doing all this," Hiccup said and Toothless snarled.

"And if I rest, then I get to watch my family get killed and put in the ground!" Toothless yelled and then coughed up a ton of blood, his eyes getting more pain filled with every moment that passes.

"I just...I can't lose any of you. You are...you are all my family...my reason to live. Without you guys, I would be nothing...I can't watch your bodies being put in the ground..." Toothless said with a painful whimper.

"Toothless, Luna is strong enough that she can survive in most situations, and I'm not the same as I used to be. I'm stronger now," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed.

"You're right...of course...you're right," Toothless said and used his paw to pull another lever.

"What do you need, Toothless? What do you want?" Hiccup asked and Luna nodded in agreement, both worried sick.

"First, I want a bowl of fish fingers and custard. Second, some hugs and cuddles. Third, some help cleaning up all the blood I keep coughing up," Toothless said and hit the rematerialization lever, the TARDIS shakily rematerializing on Berk.

As soon as they all stepped out from the TARDIS, Solar, Shadow, and Eclipse all ran over to Toothless and nuzzled him.

"Dada!" One of them said rubbing up against Toothless's leg. Toothless purred and nuzzled his son.

"Don't worry, I'm right here," Toothless said comfortingly. He then turned to Hiccup with a worried expression.

"What am I gonna do? What if they don't recognize me after I change? That's one of the reasons I'm the way I am right now," Toothless said and HIccup nodded.

"Don't worry. Just get them ready for the idea that you might be different," Hiccup said and Toothless nodded. He led his hatchlings away to go play.

"What are we gonna do, Luna?" Hiccup asked and Luna sighed.

"Not much we can do. Once Toothless regenerates...there's no going back. Our lives and his life will be changed forever," Luna said and Hiccup nodded, and then a huge explosion rang out and everyone on the island looked out and watched as the huge shields shut down.

The Daleks flew in, the Dragon Hunters following behind them. Hiccup took one glance at everything before his heart practically stopped...

The eve of the final day was upon them.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Luna**  
 **Stoick**  
 **Gobber**  
 **Daleks (1-15)**  
 **Dragon Hunters (1-15)**  
 **Berkian Soldier**  
 **Solar**  
 **Shadow**  
 **Eclipse**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Ep 12: The Eve of the Final Day

**This is it. The second to last episode of SEASON 3.**

 **There WILL be a gap between Season 3 and 4, mainly because if I continue writing Toothless Who at this rate i will probably collapse. And because I do have other ideas I want to work on and lots of unfinished stories on my account needing to be finished.**

 **But here it is, Episode 12. Let's get into it.**

* * *

Luna and the rest of the dragons able to fly rose up into the sky and combatted the Daleks using extreme speed and maneuverability to their advantage.

Toothless quickly led his sons and daughter to the TARDIS, where they would be safe.

Hiccup got armored up in a full Night Fury suit, making him look sort of like a Night Fury. Hiccup grabbed Inferno and charged into battle against the Dragon Hunters.

Toothless stood at the top of the hill where the Haddock house once stood long ago. He was going to started tearing any living thing to shreds...but then he looked at the bloodshed and he sighed.

"What am I doing? I'm not a warrior...I'm Toothless, the Night Lord..." Toothless said and started walking down the hill.

"Never cruel or cowardly. Without hope. Without witness. Without reward," Toothless said and walked down the hill, his Sonic Screwdriver whirling at the highest pitch.

Toothless ran through the streets of Berk, using his Sonic Screwdriver to blow up barrels of full of Monstrous Nightmare gel.

"Outcast Island! The Desert! The Islands of Krag! The sea! Every single time, you lose!" Toothless yelled each one and blew up one Monstrous Nightmare barrel for each.

"Even in 1913," Toothless said and activated his Sonic, causing multiple barrels to explode. Suddenly, a Dalek laser hit him in the back and he collapsed onto the floor.

"No, no...no..." Toothless mumbled as Dragon Hunters and Daleks surrounded him. His Sonic was lying a few feet away. His paw glowed brighter and he coughed up a ton of blood.

"Why? Why must we do this?" Toothless asked and one of the Dragon Hunters pulled Tuffnut in front of him.

"T! Oh my gods! You're alive! I thought for one second that..." Tuffnut couldn't finish as a crossbow bolt embedded itself in Tuffnut's head. The Dragon Hunter threw Tuffnut's body aside and Toothless growled.

"How...dare...you," Toothless said while a small bit of blood poured from his mouth as his organs fought to keep working.

"WE NEED THE REST OF THE ARMY! OPEN THE GATEWAY!" A Dalek yelled and one of the Dragon Hunters pulled out the shiniest diamond Toothless had ever seen while one Dalek came over. A machine was being pushed by the metallic creature.

"That diamond...it's a white point star...but they're only found on..." Toothless said and then his eyes widened in shock.

"No! Don't put that diamond in there! NO!" Toothless roared but they put the diamond in and a huge shape starts materializing above the Earth.

"Toothless!? What's happening!? What is that!?" Hiccup yelled and pointed at the bigger than the Earth thing materialized in orbit around Earth.

"Don't you get it Hiccup? It's a planet...but not just any planet..." Toothless said weakly and then they looked up to watch the planet fully faded in.

"It's GALLIFREY!" Toothless yelled at the top of his lungs and everyone looked up to see the planet ominously bearing down on them.

"Isn't that a good thing? It means we can ask the Time Lords for help!" Hiccup said and Toothless snarled.

"Hiccup, in the last days of the Time War, the Time Lords changed and became corrupt. And if they bring Gallifrey...that means they're also bringing all ten billion Daleks, the Skaro Nightmares, the Nightmare Child, the king of nothing and his army of no one...Don't you get it? HELL IS DESCENDING!" Toothless roared in pain as hundreds of thousands of Daleks flew from the sky.

Luna ran over to Hiccup, Astrid following behind.

"Hiccup! T-They k-killed..." Astrid tried speaking and Hiccup was confused.

"Killed who!?" Hiccup asked quickly and Astrid finally said it.

"They k-killed Stoick...he was shot by a Dalek..." Astrid said and tears filled Hiccup's eyes.

"No...it can't be...he..." Hiccup said and Toothless threw a device at Hiccup, who caught it.

"Take that to the TARDIS and plug it into the Sonic charging slot! NOW!" Toothless roared and all three of the remaining gang ran off. Toothless sighed and looked at the Dragon Hunters and Daleks around him.

"Now what? Are you gonna kill me? Well, guess what, I'm dying!" Toothless roared and then coughed up a puddle of bright red blood. A Dalek scanned him quickly.

"I CAN CONFIRM! THE NIGHT LORD IS DYING!" The Dalek said and everyone scoffed, leaving the Night Lord to lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"I'm sorry everyone..." Toothless said while whimpering and whining. He watched as Stormfly fell from the sky, Fishlegs cut down with a sword, and many others dying.

Berk slowly caught on fire, the buildings and history burning around him. Meanwhile, Hiccup plugged the device into the TARDIS console.

The TARDIS activated emergency procedure action three. The dematerialization lever came down and the TARDIS took off.

"No! No, Toothless! No, you can't!" Hiccup yelled and the TARDIS flew through the Time Vortex at blazing speeds, leaving Berk behind.

Suddenly, a hologram of Toothless appeared and the hologram said:

"Hiccup, Luna, Solar, Shadow, Eclipse, Astrid...I'm so, so sorry. I tried my hardest, but if you're seeing this, then I'm in a battle I have no chance of winning...so for your sake and my peace of mind...I'm sending you somewhere beautiful and safe...somewhere you can live the rest of your life in peace...I'm sorry I couldn't protect everyone. I was probably not smart enough...so I made this to save you all..." The Hologram said while pacing around.

"I love you, all of you. Hiccup, Luna, Solar, Shadow, Eclipse, Astrid, and everyone on Berk. You are my family, and this is my last act in life...saving you all," The Hologram said and the TARDIS rematerialized on a remote island, filled with beautiful waterfalls, trees, etc.

The engines shut off, the lights dimmed, and everyone cried as the eve of the final day had passed.

It was time for the end.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Luna**  
 **Daleks (1-405)**  
 **Dragon Hunters (1-405)**  
 **Berkian Soldiers**  
 **Solar**  
 **Shadow**  
 **Eclipse**  
 **Tuffnut**  
 **Stormfly**  
 **Fishlegs**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN "THE NIGHT LORD FALLS"**


	13. Ep 13: The Night Lord Falls

**Here it is guys, the end. But the moment has been prepared for.**

 **Toothless' regeneration theme is now out on my Youtube channel so I recommend listening to it while reading, its a remix of The Shepherds Boy from the episode Heaven Sent of Doctor Who.**

 **With everything out of the way, its time for the end. Let us get into EPISODE 13: THE NIGHT LORD FALLS...**

* * *

Hiccup lay, crying against the TARDIS console. He'd just lost his home, his brother, his father, and so much more all in one hour.

And that's when an idea hit him; he quickly tapped into Toothless's memories and figured out how to fly the TARDIS. He stayed attached to the memories as he flew the TARDIS back to Berk.

"AAHH!" Hiccup screamed in pain as the TARDIS landed. He disconnected from Toothless's memories and everyone helped him stand up.

"That...took a lot...outta me...Let's hope I never have to do...that again," Hiccup said while panting harder than Toothless after running around Berk one thousand times.

They quickly exited the TARDIS to find Berk a wasteland, nothing but ash and rubble on the ground.

"Berk..." Hiccup said and everyone looked around in despair at their now destroyed home. Hiccup looked up to see a huge tower built into the side of Berk's mountain, and a Bewilderbeast in the water.

"Oh my gods, what happened to this place? Nothing is left...nothing but rubble and ash," Hiccup said as they walked through the ruins of Berk. Hiccup then stepped on a piece of rubble and he moved it to see Toothless's Sonic Screwdriver lying under it, singed.

He picked up the device and activated it. It sparked and fizzled, but still worked. He shoved the Sonic into his pocket as they walked around the destroyed ruins of Berk.

"We need to find Toothless, and we need to fix this...before it's too late," Hiccup said and they all looked up at Gallifrey.

"If I had a hunch, I'd say Toothless was up on Gallifrey...But how will we get there? I'm not risking another TARDIS flight," Hiccup said and Luna had an idea.

"What about Toothless's Vortex manipulator? That might get us up there, but it'll only work for me, you, and Astrid," Luna said and Hiccup nodded.

"Let's try that. We'll leave the hatchlings in the TARDIS," Hiccup said and they quickly grabbed the Vortex Manipulator from the TARDIS, the hatchlings lying down in the console room.

"Alright, Geronimo!" Hiccup yelled and pressed the activate button, and all three teleported to Gallifrey.

* * *

Hiccup, Luna, and Astrid all looked around. The grass was red and the sky was a burnt orange, the trees had silver leaves and in the distance was a huge glass dome containing a city.

"Now, if I were Toothless, where would we be?" Hiccup asked and then had an idea. He pulled out the tracking amulet and activated it, waving it around.

The purple piece pulsated when facing what looked like a prison, and Hiccup nodded.

"There; Toothless is probably in that prison. Which means we need to go there," Hiccup said and everyone nodded. They quickly set out towards the prison.

They eventually reached the well-sized prison, and Hiccup looked at the building.

"How are we gonna get in here?" Hiccup asked and Luna blasted a medium-size hole in the wall.

"Well, I guess that works too," Hiccup said and Luna smirked. They went into the prison, taking down Gallifreyan security guards easily.

"They don't seem to be guarding this place much. They're probably focusing on protecting that huge glass dome," Astrid said and Luna nodded in agreement while Hiccup looked around. He eventually spotted a box with the words "KEEP CLOSED" on it. Hiccup looked at them and he shrugged.

"Can't hurt to look?" Hiccup said and they nodded in agreement. He slowly opened the door and saw the room to be huge on the inside, and Toothless lay in the middle of it.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled and ran in, Astrid and Luna followed.

Toothless's shot up and roared in fear.

"No! STOP!" Toothless roared and they stopped, and then they noticed pressure pads all over the floor surrounding Toothless.

"Step on one of the pressure pads, and this collar around my neck will kill me instantly," Toothless said and pointed to the metal collar around his neck.

"Toothless, how did you get here? And...how close are you to...you know," Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"After I sent you away, the Time Lords came in TARDISes and took me away to this prison. And I'm about an hour away from regenerating," Toothless said in a quavering voice.

"Why did you come back!? I thought I told you I was doing it to protect you!" Toothless said in pain, and Hiccup sighed.

"I couldn't...WOULDN'T leave you behind...and when we came back, nothing was left of Berk. We even found your Sonic in the rubble," Hiccup said and showed off the damaged Sonic Screwdriver.

"Can you pass that here? I think I can use it to undo this collar," Toothless said and Hiccup passed him the Sonic Screwdriver. Toothless used the Sonic to disable the collar, and he threw the cursed thing across the room.

"Let's get out of here," Toothless said and they left, Hiccup holding the Vortex Manipulator.

"Can we use the Vortex Manipulator to get back to Berk?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head.

"It has a max 3 person charge, and the battery is only good for one more trip. We'd have to leave someone behind...and you know I'm gonna be the first to volunteer," Toothless said and Hiccup shook his head.

"No, not happening. But then, how are we gonna get off Gallifrey?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smirked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? We're gonna steal a TARDIS!" Toothless said as they walked towards the huge glass dome.

* * *

They snuck their way through the huge city until they reached the Gallifreyan TARDIS workshops. Toothless used his Sonic to unlock the door and they went inside.

Toothless picked the one closest to him, and they climbed into the metal cylinder, which was bigger on the inside.

"So that metal cylinder exterior is what a TARDIS normally looks like?" Hiccup asked as they stood in a TARDIS console room, roundels on the walls everywhere.

"Yes, it's what my TARDIS would look like too if the Chameleon Circuit was functioning enough for it to switch back to default," Toothless said and used his claws to pull a small switch, causing this TARDIS to take off.

Toothless quickly flew this Type 50 TARDIS to Berk, and landed it just beside his TARDIS. They exited and Toothless sighed while looking around.

"I have an idea, but you're gonna hate it," Toothless said and turned to Hiccup, who was curious.

"I'll distract Rassilon, Drago, Grimmel, etc. while you and the others free the remaining Berkians," Toothless said and Hiccup was confused.

"Who's Rassilon? I do not approve of this," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed.

"You know Omega? Rassilon was Omega's friend, and Rassilon is the president of Gallifrey," Toothless said and then grabbed an automatic tail fin from his own TARDIS, while also putting on his old clothes.

And by old clothes, the first clothes he had ever worn on his first adventures with Hiccup, before the Daleks and Dagur and everything.

"Alright, let's set this plan into motion," Toothless said as he put the auto tail on. He flew high into the air while Hiccup and the others got to freeing the Berkians from the prisons.

Once high enough, the auto tail failed and he screamed as he fell through the sky. He crashed through a glass ceiling and landed in front of Rassilon, Grimmel, Drago, and a few others.

"Look what the wind dropped in," Grimmel said and all of them prepared to attack, but Rassilon started talking.

"NO. I must SPEAK to this weakling myself, before I kill him," Rassilon said as he walked towards Toothless.

Toothless was whining, blood pouring out from a broken leg, and his wing twisted and bent in a position that was unnatural. Toothless got up breathing heavily, his clothing torn in multiple places.

"You...killed...so many...why?" Toothless asked as he struggled to stand, his hind legs bleeding badly and his left wing limp and broken.

"Because they stand in the way of the grand vision, a future without you BEASTS. A future where the TIME LORDS STAND SUPREME!" Rassilon yelled and Toothless growled.

"Then I have to...stop you..." Toothless said and prepared a plasma blast deep in his throat.

"And how will you do that? You're on the verge of regenerating, you weak fool," Rassilon said and Toothless looked down at his glowing paws.

"Yeah...but there will always be...the Night Lord..." Toothless said and fired his plasma blast at the machine keeping all the Daleks and Gallifrey in orbit.

"NOOOO!" Rassilon yelled and stabbed Toothless through the side, causing the dragon to roar in pain before collapsing. Rassilon and Gallifrey slowly faded away, along with the Daleks.

"I will kill the Night Lord!" Grimmel yelled and prepared to lodge a crossbow bolt right into Toothless's head, but the Night Lord got up and used his broken Sonic Screwdriver to just barely disarm them.

"Here's a tip. GO HOME. Now," Toothless said and they scoffed. Toothless sighed.

"I warned you so many times...and now...I go," Toothless said and started walking away weakly, before firing a plasma blast back at them.

The plasma blast hit the ceiling, causing it to collapse onto Drago and Grimmel, killing them.

"Never...again. No...more," Toothless mumbled incoherently while stumbling his way out to the Bewilderbeast alpha outside.

"HEY, YOU! BIG UGLY! Taste this!" Toothless yelled and sent a few hundred plasma blasts in the Bewilderbeast's direction, which only pissed it off.

Toothless then charged up one super plasma blast, lightning bolts coming from his body and his spine glowing blue. He sent that plasma blast right at the Bewilderbeast, and one of its tusks fell off.

The Bewilderbeast slightly bowed to Toothless and then swam off as fast as possible to get away from the scary new alpha dragon.

Toothless stumbled to his TARDIS, his vision getting blurrier and worse with every second. He eventually got inside as everyone who was still alive (Human and dragon) piled in.

He quickly piloted the TARDIS to the island he had originally chosen, and they all left the TARDIS and Toothless alone.

Eventually, Hiccup, Astrid, and Luna all came into the TARDIS to find Toothless coughing up a ton of blood, his paws glowing super brightly.

"I-its time...the time to change is now. I can...feel it", Toothless mumbled and pulled the dematerialization lever, the TARDIS taking off.

Toothless scratched his ear and looked at the TARDIS monitor, which had an image of the universe displayed on it. Toothless coughed loudly as everyone cried nearby.

"Oh, there it is, the silly...old universe. The more I save it, the more it needs saving...it's a treadmill," Toothless said and the TARDIS Time Rotor made a warbling sound.

"Yes, I know they'll get it all wrong without me..." Toothless said; he was stuck in a choice. Either regenerate or die. The TARDIS Time Rotor warbled again and Toothless looked at his family.

"But I supposed...one more lifetime...wouldn't kill anybody..." Toothless said and let his paws glow even brighter.

"...except me," Toothless said and then the TARDIS cloister bell rang out. He slowly climbed up the stairs with a smirk.

"Wait just a moment, Toothless. Let's get it right! I got a few things...to say to you. Never be cruel, and never be cowardly...and NEVER eat eels! Take care of Hiccup, and Luna, and the rest of Berk," Toothless said while walking around the TARDIS. He was addressing his future self.

"Remember, hatred is ALWAYS foolish...and love is always wise..." Toothless said and climbed down the stairs, the cloister bell getting louder.

"Always try to be nice, but never fail to be kind! Oh, and you mustn't tell anyone your name" Toothless said and smiled cheekily, he walked around the TARDIS console stumbling a tiny bit.

"No one would understand it, anyway. Ahh, remember to never ever let things go undone, and things to go unsaved" Toothless said and then shot up completely straight, the regeneration energy fixing his body.

"LAUGH HARD! RUN FAST! Be kind..." Toothless said and then undid his very old bow tie, he let it fall to the floor. He took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Toothless...I let you go..." Toothless said and everyone cried as they watched Toothless spread out his wings and throw his head back.

Regeneration energy shot out of his wings and head, the energy hitting the walls and causing everything to spark and fizzle, the cloister bell growing louder and the engines sounding warped and strained.

Toothless's eyes slowly faded from entirely green to a steel blue, with his scales becoming grayer and increasing in height to be eight feet tall.

All his scars disappeared, and his missing tail fin grew back in seconds. The regeneration energy finally stopped as steam filled the TARDIS interior.

Toothless looked at himself in a mirror, checked out everything different about his new body. And then he smirked and spoke his first words in this new incarnation...

"Oh brilliant..." Toothless spoke in a Scottish accent, his voice sounding old but not too old. His voice was sort of gravelly and a bit on the light side. (Like Peter Capaldi).

Toothless turned to the three other occupants of the TARDIS, and they looked at Toothless in shock, dried tears on their face.

"T-T-Toothless?" Hiccup asked weakly and approached the dragon, and Toothless just smirked.

"Yes, what do you need? Oh, I'm taller...that's weird...never been this tall," Toothless said and then extended his teeth; he clicked them together multiple times.

"And new teeth! Weird..." Toothless mumbled and then checked out his body structure.

"Hm, I seem to be older body wise, but I feel young again...weirder still," Toothless mumbled and then a moment of madness came over him.

"I want to go to the beach! Yeah! That sounds nice!" Toothless said and hit a lever, causing the TARDIS to go flying towards Earth in the 21st century.

"Shouldn't you be taking this slow?" Hiccup yelled while everyone else held on for dear life, and Toothless smirked.

"Oh, good gods, no! I've got a new body, and fire in my veins! I want to run! Jump! Climb! Oh, I don't think I've pressed this button yet," Toothless said and pressed the button, only to get electrocuted.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless collapsed unconscious, the TARDIS warning lights activated and the cloister bell getting really loud.

Toothless jolted awake as more and more alarms went off. The time rotor was glowing red and the console was sparking madly.

"What happened? Did I break something?" Toothless asked as his post-regeneration madness wore-off. Hiccup sighed.

"You got electrocuted," Hiccup said and Toothless shot up. He tried piloting the TARDIS but the console was unresponsive.

"Oh no! The console's FRIED! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Toothless roared as the TARDIS flew at high speeds towards the Earth, the engines getting more warped and strained with every second.

Fires started, pictures and books burned. Roundels exploded and one of the walls blew up completely. One of the console panels exploded into bits, the entire console going up in flames.

One of the pillars collapsed, and broke even more of the console room. The lights turned red as the TARDIS doors flung up and the interior gravity failed.

Luna and Astrid went flying out of the TARDIS, Luna in a tumble and unable to open her wings. Hiccup started falling and held onto the TARDIS door frame.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled as he looked into the TARDIS interior, which was going up in explosions and flames.

Hiccup lost his grip, but a chest slid towards him and he grabbed it. Toothless planted his forepaws on the TARDIS door frame and used his teeth to hold onto the crate to keep Hiccup from falling.

"HOLD ON!" Toothless roared between his teeth, and then he snuck a glance back at the console room, and he realized what he had to do.

"I'm so sorry," Toothless said and let Hiccup fall. Hiccup screamed as he fell. Toothless took one last look at the console room as his tail fin was cut off by a piece of jagged metal. He took in a deep breath and he jumped.

The TARDIS console exploded in a fireball that consumed the entire console room, destroying everything inside it. The TARDIS dematerialized quickly as Toothless, Hiccup, Astrid, and Luna all fell to the Earth.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless (First and Second Incarnations)**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Luna**  
 **Astrid**  
 **Gallifreyan Security Guards (1-15)**  
 **Drago**  
 **Grimmel**  
 **Rassilon**  
 **Dragon Hunter's (1-15)**  
 **The Evil Bewilderbeast**  
 **Berkians (1-100)**  
 **Solar**  
 **Shadow**  
 **Eclipse**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN SEASON 4 EPISODE 1 "THE DRAGON WHO FELL TO EARTH"**


End file.
